FIN DE JEU
by Bliblou
Summary: Harry n'a pas grandi avec les Dursley, pas seulement. Il a grandi dans une famille extraordinaire, magnifique, puissante, avec deux génies juste à lui. Mais la magie est une malédiction et il est un danger - il les met en danger.HP/MH JW/SH/GL
1. Début de jeu  chapitre 1

**Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR, ACD, Gatiss et Moffat - the BBC. Sauf l'histoire, évidemment, ça c'est n'a moi. ^-^ Bon retour parmi moi. **

* * *

><p><strong>FIN DE JEU<br>**

.I.

Mummy Holmes était l'une des personnes les plus gentilles qu'Harry ait jamais rencontrées. Évidemment, ça n'avait pas été à l'époque quelque chose de très surprenant puisque qu'il n'avait jamais connu que son oncle et sa tante. Et ils avaient toujours été brutaux et l'avaient tant haïs que parfois Harry aurait simplement souhaité pouvoir se rouler en boule au fond de son placard jusqu'à ce qu'il soit oublié. Et bien sûr, il savait parfaitement que s'il était oublié dans son placard, il en mourrait, mais ce n'était pas important. Quelque part, même à cinq ans, il était prêt à mourir pour aller ailleurs, un ailleurs plus agréable qu'ici.

Parce qu'il savait.

Il savait que quoiqu'il fasse – maintenant ou dans le futur – ce qui lui restait de famille le haïrait pour le restant de sa vie.

Mais Mummy Holmes était arrivé et elle était ce qu'il avait souhaité pendant toute sa petite vie, alors ce n'était pas si grave si tout le reste du monde continuait à le détester.

Il la rencontra pour la première fois dans un parc, juste après que son cousin et ses stupides amis ne l'ait agressé pendant que sa tante, faisant semblant de ne rien voir, parlait avec les autres mamans.

Ce ne fût pas la femme elle-même qu'Harry vit en premier ce jour-là, mais sa voiture – sa magnifique voiture, longue, noire et brillante. Ensuite Madame Holmes – _parce que c'était Madame Holmes, à cette époque - _en était sortie et Harry avait été émerveillé par sa personne, par son air de princesse, de Reine, tout droit sortie d'un conte de fée – parce qu'elle était si grande, si mince et si élégante - avec ses cheveux aussi noirs que les siens, remontés en un chignon compliqué sur sa nuque et dont quelques mèches adroitement disposés entourait son visage fin et pâle.

**_12 Mars 1986_**

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la voiture, Madame Holmes regarda un peu partout, avant que son regard ne tombe sur Harry –_ et Harry avait eu l'impression de disparaître sous son regard_ – et qu'elle ne se mette à sourire doucement. Elle le rejoignit ensuite en quelques pas.

« Bonjour Harry, » Murmura-t-elle en se penchant légèrement vers lui. Le petit garçon lui sourit timidement avant de lever un regard inquiet sur sa tante qui se tenait maintenant derrière la belle dame.

« Excusez-moi mais qui êtes-vous et pourquoi parlez-vous à mon neveu ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse.

La femme se redressa alors et tendit une main élégante vers sa tante.

« Mon nom est Nataelle Holmes, Madame, et l'on m'a demandé de venir m'assurer que cet enfant était en bonne santé et bien traité. » Expliqua-t-elle sans lâcher un instant du regard les yeux ronds de Pétunia Dursley.

« Holmes comme…. »

« En effet, je suis l'épouse d'Isenham Holmes. » Répondit la femme rapidement. « Et non, je ne suis pas l'un d'entre eux, donc cessez, je vous prie, de me regarder comme si c'était la fin du monde. » Soupira-t-elle ensuite. Mais Harry put voir que sa tante qui avait considérablement pâli, ne se trouva pas rassurée par ces mots.

« Cependant, je suis tout à fait au courant de ce qui se passe dans mon pays, _absolument tout_ ce qui s'y passent. » Et ses yeux s'animèrent d'une lueur féroce tandis qu'elle fixait Pétunia. « C'est la raison pour laquelle je suis venir m'assurer que vous traitiez ce petit garçon aussi bien que possible. Ainsi que pour vous avertir qu'il passera désormais ses journées avec nous, dans notre maison, et qu'il lui serait dispensé des leçons dans le domaine dans lequel nous savons toutes les deux qu'il sera le plus doué. »

La tante d'Harry eut alors un hoquet d'effroi et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. « Vous allez lui enseigner. » Dit-elle et sa voix haute perchée s'était presque transformée en cri aigue. Elle fit un pas en arrière et Harry resta bouche bée face à sa peur.

La femme saisit alors le bras de sa tante d'une poigne ferme mais douce et hocha la tête.

« En effet. Si je pouvais, il viendrait habiter avec nous dès à présent, mais malheureusement, leur Ministre n'est pas assez puissant pour résister à Albus Dumbledore, et cet homme est absolument certain que votre maison, votre sang, protège Harry de _ceux_ qui n'ont pas encore été arrêté. »

« C'est ce qu'il m'a dit. » Murmura Pétunia et Harry inspira profondément avant de froncer les sourcils, tentant de comprendre ce dont elles étaient en train de parler.

Il savait que cela devait certainement avoir un lien avec le fait qu'il était capable de faire des choses qui n'auraient pas dû être possible. Bien sûr, cela, il pouvait le comprendre. Mais pourquoi une femme aussi belle que Nataelle Holmes souhaiterait s'occuper de lui alors qu'il n'était qu'un petit monstre ?

« Mon chauffeur passera le prendre chaque jour à huit heures trente et le ramènera ensuite à dix-neuf heures trente – Il prendra chacun de ses repas avec nous, évidemment. » Harry entendit-il dire la femme et il releva son regard sur elle, alors que les intonations de sa voix lui laissait penser qu'elle savait parfaitement que sa tante ne lui donnait pas réellement suffisamment à manger. Pas réellement du tout.

Harry tourna ensuite son regard sur sa tante et son cœur rata un battement lorsque lentement, elle hocha la tête.

_Et à l'époque, cette époque lointaine où il croyait encore qu'il y avait de l'espoir, Harry avait eu l'impression qu'il venait de tomber dans un conte de fée._

**_23 Octobre 2010_**

Et cela avait été un rêve, réellement, pensa Harry en fermant les yeux. Un rêve magnifique, un conte de fée magique, où Harry avait été entouré de personnes aimantes pour la première fois de sa vie.

Oh comme ils lui manquaient. Harry se plia presque en deux sous la douleur de tant d'années de séparation et une boule vint pour la énième fois se bloquer dans sa gorge.

Ils lui manquaient tellement – Mummy, Isenham, Sherlock et Mycroft.

Et Harry sourit entre ses sanglots secs en se remémorant la première où il avait rencontrés les deux plus grands génies du siècle - ses deux grands génies à lui.

**_13 Mars 1986_**

Le soleil était à peine levé lorsqu'Harry se retrouva le lendemain de sa rencontre avec Nataelle Holmes sur le pas de la porte de la maison des Dursley.

A huit heures trente précise le chauffeur de Madame Holmes se présenta devant la maison et Harry grimpa avec appréhension à l'intérieur de l'immense voiture noire - et même s'il se disait que c'était le début d'une grande aventure, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'être effrayé.

Mais le chauffeur se mit rapidement à parler et il était si jovial et amusant qu'Harry en oublia presque le reste, et l'écouta d'une oreille distraite en regardant défiler la campagne. Cependant, lorsque l'homme se mit à lui parler des garçons qu'il allait rencontrer, des fils de Madame Holmes, Harry ne put que sentir de nouveau l'appréhension grimper en lui.

Car quoiqu'en dise le chauffeur, Harry était et resterait sûrement un petit monstre pour le reste de sa vie – alors comment d'autres enfants pourraient-ils l'apprécier? Après tout, jamais aucun des autres enfants à la maison n'avait ne serait-ce que tenter de lui parler.

Ils avaient simplement joué ensemble, à l'attaquer.

Ce fut une demi-heure à peine plus tard qu'Harry redressa la tête en fixant avec de grands yeux une grande allée de chênes longeant un large canal et menant à un immense manoir. Et quand la voiture s'arrêta devant une double porte gigantesque – du moins l'était-elle du point de vue d'un petit garçon comme Harry – le chauffeur ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

Le Manoir était vraiment - vraiment - grand et représentait exactement l'image que le petit garçon se faisait des châteaux de conte de fées.

Il suivit avec lenteur, s'arrêtant tous les instants, la bouche béante et les yeux écarquillés face à la beauté du Manoir – _ou était-ce un château ? Harry n'avait jamais vraiment su. Sans doute parce que s'il avait un jour demandé, Sherlock lui aurait répondu que l'information était totalement inutile. Il lui aurait juste répondu que c'était leur maison, point final._

Harry et le chauffeur rejoignirent finalement l'arrière du Manoir et traversèrent une grande terrasse, rejoignant Madame Holmes qui était assise à la table du petit déjeuner – _et c'était étrange pour cette période, qu'il fasse aussi beau temps, mais Harry se souviendrait toujours de cette scène sous la brise tiède et la douce lumière du matin._

Madame Holmes lui sourit doucement et lui indiqua gentiment de la rejoindre à la table. « Viens prendre ton petit déjeuner. Les garçons ne vont pas tarder à nous rejoindre. » Dit-elle avec un doux sourire.

Et moins de trente secondes plus tard, alors qu'Harry était encore quelque peu émerveillé de tous les aliments présents sur la table pour un simple petit déjeuner, deux garçons, tous deux plus vieux qu'Harry, passèrent les portes vitrés pour les rejoindre. Ils étaient tous les deux si bien habillés et visiblement si bien éduqués qu'Harry se sentit immédiatement honteux de ses vêtements déchirés et trop grand pour lui, et de ses cheveux mal peignés.

Cependant, le plus vieux des deux garçons lui sourit et lui tendit la main sans hésitation. « Je m'appelle Mycroft Holmes. Ravi de te rencontrer. Comment vas-tu Harry ? »

Harry sourit timidement en retour et lui serra la main avec hésitation en murmurant qu'il allait bien. Il tourna ensuite son regard vers le plus jeune des frères et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les larges cernes sous ses yeux gris-bleu-vert et sa peau anormalement pâle. Le garçon fronçait avec mécontentement les sourcils et s'accrochait à son grand-frère comme si celui-ci s'apprêtait à disparaître.

« Est-ce qu'ils te frappent ? » Demanda-t-il alors. Et son grand frère laissa échapper un faible grognement tandis qu'il plaçait une main sur la bouche du garçon.

« Est-ce que tu fais souvent des cauchemars ? » lui répondit Harry sans le quitter des yeux.

_Il y avait eu un moment de silence alors, avant que le garçon – et il avait huit ans à l'époque, quatre ans de plus que lui, ne se mettent à sourire et ne lui dise son nom – Sherlock Holmes._

**23 Octobre 2010**

Cela avait été merveilleux de les avoir. Et Harry aurait voulu ne plus pleurer mais il ne pouvait pas, parce qu'il les avait perdu, parce qu'il n'y avait plus rien sans eux, plus rien que le vide et la peur et l'impuissance constante. Parce qu'ils avaient été tout pour lui. Parce qu'il avait été à eux – incroyables génies qu'ils étaient – comme ils avaient été à lui – petit héros sorcier en manque d'affection.

Mycroft était le grand frère de Sherlock. Il était en permanence inquiet pour lui et toujours présent à ses côtés, même quand il était à Eton (et il aurait dû y être lorsqu'Harry avait débarqué dans leur vie, mais Mummy était si inquiète du comportement de Sherlock face à un enfant inconnu qu'elle l'avait fait venir). Sherlock quant à lui, était en permanence en train de titiller son frère, de le confronter, de lui lancer des défis. Ils étaient comme chien et chat mais aussi comme deux meilleurs amis – deux meilleurs frères. Et Harry était certain, même aujourd'hui, même alors qu'il les avait supporté se chamaillant étant plus grand – que cela durerait toujours.

Lui n'était pas leur frère. Harry l'avait su dès le départ et d'une certaine façon il en avait été soulagé parce qu'il était beaucoup plus proche de Sherlock qu'un frère – les frères se battent, se mentent, se fâchent et tentent de surpasser l'autre (et oui, il faisait tout cela avec Mycroft) – et ce qu'il avait avec Sherlock – ce qu'il espérait avoir toujours si un jour il rentrait à la maison – n'était pas cela. C'était compliqué et fort et ils étaient parfaitement heureux d'être juste d'inséparables amis. Mummy les appelait les 'âmes sœurs'.

Mycroft était quelque chose d'entièrement différent. Mycroft était magnifique, exemplaire, impressionnant et plein d'un charisme qui avait pratiquement tétanisé Harry la première fois qu'il l'avait vu – et Harry s'en souviendrait toujours parce que Mycroft n'avait jamais cessé d'être fascinant depuis lors.

Mycroft ressemblait à un prince, un Lord, et Harry s'était sentit ce jour-là immédiatement attiré par lui, comme un aimant. Et tandis que la présence de Sherlock avait toujours été excitante et synonyme d'aventures, de déductions, de jeux brillants et de longues après-midi à gémir d'ennui – comme quand Sherlock jouait du piano ou du violon ou qu'il décidait subitement d'apprendre une nouvelle langue – la présence de Mycroft avait été synonyme de calme et de sécurité – et de certitude. La certitude que Mycroft veillerait toujours sur eux.

Et Harry avait été à eux d'une façon totalement 'holmesienne' et il serait éternellement reconnaissant à Mummy de l'avoir amené à eux.

Le seul souci était qu'il n'était réellement pas destiné à être heureux.

_Et la magie, dès sa première année, commença doucement à le salir, à le trahir, et à le tourmenter._

**_2 Juillet 1992_**

Lorsqu'Harry s'était retrouvé dans sa petite chambre chez les Dursley dès son retour de Poudlard, il avait eu l'impression qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais respirer normalement, et que s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose immédiatement, il serait perdu à jamais et il ne pourrait plus jamais sortir de sa tête et de ses pensées qui le faisaient suffoquer.

Il sortit de la maison à pas de loups, déjà tard dans la soirée, et fit le chemin jusque chez Sherlock et Mycroft en quatre heures. Lorsqu'il atteint enfin la maison, la nuit déjà bien avancée, Mummy se précipita sur lui, et lui cria dessus et pleura contre lui pendant un long moment, alors qu'elle le tenait aussi fort que possible contre sa poitrine.

Derrière elle, Harry aperçut le visage impassible de Sherlock et entrevit ses yeux inquiets tandis que Mycroft avait une main posée sur l'épaule de son frère et le regardait avec une telle affection qu'Harry enfouit son visage dans la nuque de Mummy et se mit finalement à pleurer.

Le matin suivant, à table, ce ne fut pourtant pas vers l'un ou l'autre des frères qu'Harry se tourna pour exprimer ses craintes, mais vers la femme qui l'avait mené là – qui l'avait sauvé des Dursley, quelque part.

« Mummy, est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis un meurtrier maintenant ? » Demanda Harry après quelques minutes de silence. Mummy sourit tristement tandis que Mycroft attrapait sous la table l'une des mains du garçon.

« Non mon cœur. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ce qui se passerait si tu touchais cet homme. Et tu ne l'as touché que pour te défendre. Tu – Tu n'aurais même pas dû avoir à te défendre contre qui que ce soit. »

Pendant un instant, Harry fixa le visage de Mummy, ses yeux verts ancrés dans ceux de la femme avant qu'il ne hoche finalement la tête, soulagé.

Il passa le reste de l'été accroché à Mycroft qu'il ne pourrait voir l'été suivant car l'ainé des Holmes s'apprêtait à suivre un diplomate autour du monde pendant deux ans, à lire des livres scientifiques et à composer des orchestres infernaux avec Sherlock.

_Peu importe ce qui s'était passé, à cette époque et dans son esprit d'enfant, Harry était encore certain qu'il vivait les plus beaux jours de sa vie._

**_23 Octobre 2010_**

Harry enfouit son visage sur ses genoux et les entoura de ses bras. Sa seconde année avait été un tout petit peu moins mouvementée par rapport à la première. Cela avait été excitant de suivre les indices de magie noire tout autour du château pour trouver la chambre des secrets, et moins effrayant que de tuer quelqu'un.

Bon, il avait tout de même tué quelque chose – un journal et un serpent géant, et Ginny Weasley avait failli mourir et de toute façon il n'aurait jamais dû lui arriver autant de choses dans une école alors qu'il n'avait que douze ans – c'était ce que Mummy avait hurlé lorsqu'il était revenu – mais tout avait été bien moins effrayant que de faire brûler vif quelqu'un avec ses mains.

Et puis Sherlock avait été absolument fasciné de l'entendre raconter sa quête à travers le château et le fait qu'il pouvait parler au serpent. Il avait insisté – alors qu'il avait déjà seize ans et qu'Harry était persuadé qu'il se lasserait de lui – qu'il l'accompagne dans les champs voisins pour trouver des serpents à qui Sherlock pourrait poser tout un tas de question par son intermédiaire.

Et lorsque Sherlock eut rempli près de dix carnets d'informations sur les serpents, et qu'Harry fut persuadé qu'il allait réellement le laisser seul pour faire toutes les choses passionnantes qu'il devait certainement avoir à faire parce qu'il avait seize ans, Sherlock resta avec lui, tout l'été.

Et ils passèrent tout ce temps à attendre l'arrivée de Mycroft – qui ne reviendrait que l'été suivant.

-0-

**_14 Juillet 1993_**

Sherlock était en train d'assassiner Stradivarius. Le Dong Dong incessant du pauvre violon était presque douloureux à entendre et résonnait dans la grande bibliothèque. Pourtant Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en regardant Sherlock, assis en tailleur sur le canapé, juste à côté de lui. Et Harry passa sa main dans les boucles de Sherlock qui tombait devant ses yeux, le jeune homme ne cessant un instant de torturer ses cordes.

« Il va revenir, tu sais. » Dit Harry gentiment. Sherlock leva un sourcil avant de serrer les dents.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » Répondit-il. Et il se mit à déduire ceci et cela à propos de la mort d'un étudiant quelques semaines plus tôt. – Et Harry n'avait pas vraiment écouté, parce que Mycroft manquait à Sherlock comme un archet manque à son violon. Et il le savait parce qu'il ressentait la même chose. Leur roc, fort et formidable, cette présence calme et certaine n'était pas avec eux.

**_23 Octobre 2010_**

Découvrir qu'il avait un parrain fut surprenant. Mais Harry même aujourd'hui n'était toujours pas certain des sentiments qui l'avaient traversé lorsque l'homme était entré dans sa vie.

Après tout, lorsqu'il l'avait enfin rencontré, Sirius venait de passer un an à chasser un rat plutôt que de tenter de le contacter lui, son filleul.

Et puis, la jalousie de Sherlock n'avait en rien aidé. Charmant jeune homme qu'il était.

Mummy avait en tout cas été horrifiée, sur le coup, de la fausse accusation dont avait été victime Sirius Black, et particulièrement à propos de l'inexistence d'un quelconque procès. Elle avait immédiatement contacté son mari pour se plaindre de la justice archaïque du monde magique.

Mais Harry à l'époque, n'en avait pas eu grand-chose à faire – et heureusement, Mummy ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur – parce que Sirius était un inconnu pour lui et que cet été-là, Mycroft était de retour.

_**3 Juillet 1994**  
><em>

Mycroft se tenait devant lui, à l'entrée de la bibliothèque, fixant Harry avec fierté, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Et Sherlock était vautré quelque part derrière sur l'un des larges sofas de la pièce, ne regardant certainement pas son frère avec fascination – et Harry se sentait brillamment_ leurs_ lorsqu'il se rendait compte (parce ce que cela le surprenait toujours) qu'il pouvait lire Sherlock aussi bien que Mycroft.

Sherlock fut particulièrement intéressé ensuite, d'entendre tout ce qu'Harry avait à dire sur ce Sirius Black. Il recoupa les informations qu'Harry lui donnait et celles tirées du dossier que son père lui avait procuré et put en déduire l'innocence de Sirius en moins d'une heure – confiance en son meilleur ami, complexe d'infèriorité de Pettigrew = gros et laid alors que ses trois amis étaient beaux + aucune réelle position dans le groupe = problème de confiance, colère, désir d'être reconnu – influençable). Et puis Sherlock avait simplement eu besoin de voir la photo de mariage des parents d'Harry pour être certain de son fait – non Sirius ne pouvait avoir trahi James, parce qu'il en était amoureux à l'époque et certainement encore maintenant.

Oh Sherlock n'aimait pas du tout Sirius.

« Peu importe ce qu'il te dit, tu aurais dû passer en premier. C'est le comportement logique d'un humain lambda. On t'empêche de voir quelqu'un ou quelque chose de cher pendant quelques temps, et la première chose que tu fais quand tu n'as plus de barrière est d'aller voir cette chose. Regarde ses yeux – dit-il ensuite, et il pointa les yeux de Sirius Black sur la coupure de journal barré d'un 'WANTED' équivoque – il est fou. Cette photo a certainement été prise quoi ? – trois, quatre jours après son arrestation ? – Regarde ces dents, sa barbe et ses vêtements – tout est encore propre, mais ses yeux, c'est comme s'il avait été là depuis des années. C'est un Black, le dossier de sa famille montre que son arbre généalogique ne sort pas vraiment du cercle des cousins, voir des frères et sœurs. Ses cousines – Andromeda, Bellatrix et Narcissa Black sont par exemple né d'un Oncle et de sa nièce. Des parents incestueux condamnent la plupart du temps leurs enfants à de nombreuses et diverses dégénérescence. Black est fou. »

Sherlock se tut ensuite et tourna son regard sur Harry – Et Harry savait qu'il le scrutait pour savoir s'il l'avait blessé. Et même s'il vit que ce n'était pas le cas, il s'excusa tout de même.

« Je suis désolé. » Dit-il. Harry croisa son regard et lui offrit un sourire avant de se laisser aller contre lui et de fermer les yeux, sa tête reposant sur son épaule – et Merlin, Sherlock était tellement grand à dix-sept ans. Et lui était tellement petit à treize. C'était incroyablement injuste.

« Non, tu n'es pas désolé Sherlock, mais ce n'est pas grave. Tu es seulement soulagé qu'il ne soit pas en état de me prendre avec lui – loin de vous. » Il leva ensuite les yeux vers Mycroft qui lui sourit, l'homme de vingt-quatre ans visiblement aussi rassuré que son frère.

« Je ne m'en irais nulle part, vous savez. » Dit-il en encerclant la taille trop fine de Sherlock et en enfonçant son visage dans son cou. « Même si j'ai soudainement trois oncles, deux tantes et vingt cousins qui me réclament, je resterais quand même avec vous. » Dit-il. « Pour toujours. »

_Et il avait été certain de cela. Certain qu'il ne les quitterait jamais. Certain qu'il resterait à jamais l'autre moitié de Sherlock et qu'il finirait par se marier à Mycroft. Il en était tellement, tellement certain._

**TBC**

* * *

><p><em>Bonsoir à tous. Nouvelle fic, nouveau genre - j'adore Sherlock et Mycroft - j'adooooooore John et Lestrade - J'adore Harry triste et douloureusement fort. Alors je les ai tous mis ensemble, j'ai secoué la poile à frire - oui oui - et ça donne ça. J'espère que vous aimerez. Il y a quatres parties, divisé en chapitre - mais toutes les parties seront publiés en un histoire, bien sûr - et elles sont déjà écrites - en anglais, lol - sauf la dernière. <em>

_J'espère que vous aimerez, moi, je l'adore - mais je suis une vile créature des enfers qui aiment toujours son propre travail - huhu ^-^_

_Gros bisous à tous et j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances et que la reprise n'est pas trop dur. _

_Biz_

_Blibl'  
><em>


	2. Début de jeu chapitre 2

**_**Bonjour à tous et merci beaucoup pour vos reviews. Je suis contente que ça vous plaise. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas la chance de connaître le nouveau Sherlock de la BBC réalisé et scénarisé par Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss (qui travaillent beaucoup sur Doctor Who) sorti en Août 2010 - vous devez ABSOLUMENT vous jeter dessus - en version originale sous-titré, s'il vous plaît.**_**

**_** La série se passe en 2010 avec un Sherlock hors du commun, magnifique et excellent interprété par le génialissime Benedict Cumberbatch, accompagné par son fidèle ami John Watson, docteur rapatrié d'Afghanistan et joué par l'incroyable et adorable (ses petits sourires et sa façon de regarder Sherlock me rendent toute molle) Martin Freeman - qui tourne actuellement Bilbo. Ils sont entourés dans leurs aventures par l'inspecteur Lestrade dont le rôle est tenu par l'admirable Rupert Graves (qui dans sa jeunesse a joué Maurice dans le film éponyme en 1987 - premier film mettant en scène l'histoire d'amour d'un couple homosexuel) et ce mec, de cet époque à maintenant est juste magnifique. **_**

**_**Et pour finir, nous avons le colossale, l'extraordinaire, l'adorable (aussi parce qu'il est vraiment chou) Mark Gatiss, scénariste, écrivain (les 'Lucifer Box' sont génialissimes, procurez-les vous si vous parlez anglais (je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils aient été traduit en français - il y a trois livres)) et acteur. Ce mec est fabuleux et il nous interprête le très charismatique et important Mycroft Holmes, Maître du monde, dans cette nouvelle série dont il a écrit le 3e épisode (le plus terrible des épisodes! - avec une fin à vous arrachez les dents!). Si je ne vous ai pas convaincu, je ne peux qu'ajouter que le méchant Moriarty est absolument démoniaque (et magnifique - 'Westwood' - Andrew Scott) et qu'ils sont tous effroyablement bons, sans exception. Si vous souhaitez connaître les liens pour voir les épisodes, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un mail ou un MP avec vos adresse mail. Pour ce qui n'ont pas la possibilité de le faire, n'hésitez pas à tapper Sherlock BBC sur google image parce que vraiment, vous ne pouvez pas passer à côté de ce petit chef d'oeuvre - mais SURTOUT, regardez en VO. La version française est scandaleusement nulle. Sur ce, je vous laisse lire. ^-^ Gros bisous, Blibl'**_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>FIN DE JEU<span>**

**.I.**

**_23 Octobre 2010_**

Aujourd'hui, Harry ne pouvait plus vraiment en vouloir à son parrain – il ne l'aimait toujours pas autant qu'il aurait sûrement dû – il était sa famille après tout – mais il ne pouvait plus lui en vouloir. Parce que la respiration difficile, le corps tremblant et épuisé et le moral au plus bas, Harry était en train de faire exactement ce que Sirius lui avait fait. Préférer la revanche à l'amour – assurer la sécurité à sa famille, quitte à la quitter. Et peut-être était-ce ce que Sirius avait voulu faire, plutôt que se venger; il avait peut-être seulement voulu éliminer la menace que représentait Pettigrew. C'était réellement exactement ce qu'il avait fait lui – fuir pour tenter de trouver tous les Mangemorts en fuite.

Et maintenant, il ne lui restait plus que Bellatrix Lestrange et il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il rentre chez lui avant qu'il ne l'ait tuée - Et oui, il n'avait aucune hésitation à tuer désormais - Elle était bien trop dangereuse, bien trop maline et bien trop folle pour qu'il la laisse en vie. Pendant quatre ans, elle l'avait attiré dans de nombreux pièges, dans de nombreux pays.

Mais aujourd'hui, il la tenait enfin – peut-être – et elle était à Londres.

Et Merlin il voulait tellement la tuer que parfois il était effrayé d'être devenu aussi monstrueux que Voldemort et ses sbires, parce que Merlin savait à quel point il prendrait plaisir à la tuer.

Il restait cependant toujours suffisamment de cette lucidité d'un Holmes en lui pour qu'il sache que cette volonté de tuer, ce désir de vengeance était simplement lié au fait qu'elle avait assassiné chacun des membres de sa famille magique – Sirius, Remus et Teddy - et Draco et Lucius Malfoy.

_Ce fut sa quatrième année sans aucun doute, qui fut le premier coup de poignard dans son serment d'éternité aux frères Holmes._

**_6 Juillet 1995_**

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, mon ange. » Lui murmura Mummy après qu'elle l'eut trouvé dans la cabane au milieu du plus grand arbre du parc.

Il le savait – et Harry ne se préoccupait pas vraiment de la mort de Cédric parce qu'il ne le connaissait pas suffisamment et qu'il avait d'autres horribles choses à penser.

Comme le fait que Voldemort était de retour maintenant, et qu'il souhaitait ardemment assassiner Harry – et par extension, tout ceux qu'Harry aimait ; Mummy, Sherlock et Mycroft.

Et c'est la raison pour laquelle il avait refusé de monter dans la voiture noire des Holmes lorsque celle-ci s'était présentée devant chez les Dursley. C'était bien trop dangereux et Hector était reparti bredouille, non pourtant sans avoir essayé de le convaincre. Une heure plus tard, Mycroft, - un formidable, magnifique, charismatique Mycroft de vingt-cinq ans – et Sherlock étaient sortis de la voiture, l'air inquiet pour le premier, et mécontent pour le second.

« Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas ma faute, Mummy, mais c'est un sorcier noir. Un mage Noir. Tous ces putains de terroristes ou de grands criminels que tu as pu mettre un jour en prison ne sont absolument rien à côté de cet homme – ce monstre. Il tue des Moldus, il veut me tuer – me faire du mal – et le meilleur moyen de le faire c'est de vous tuer vous. »

« Tu sais qu'il n'a aucun moyen de savoir pour nous. Le Ministère de la magie a protégé notre maison et personne ne peut savoir que tu es ici. Excepté si tu en as parlé à l'école, ce dont je doute. Et ne dis pas de grossièreté, mon cœur. » Dit-elle d'une voix douce. Il sourit tristement et hocha la tête. « Je n'en ai parlé à personne. Draco est la seule personne qui me parle et son père est un mangemort. Et même si j'avais d'autres amis, je ne leur en parlerais certainement pas.» Dit-il d'une voix tendue.

« Le Ministre ne croit pas à son retour, tu sais. » Continua-t-il, la crainte que quelque chose de terrible n'arrive dans les prochains jours, mois ou années lui coupant presque le souffle.

Mummy hocha la tête et l'embrassa sur le front. « Shh, tout ira bien. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour nous. » Dit-elle, sa bouche contre sa cicatrice. « Et tu sais que quoiqu'il se passe, Sherlock et Mycroft ne te laisseront jamais partir. »

**_23 Octobre 2010_**

-Oh Dieu oui, sans aucun doute. Et c'était la raison pour laquelle ils le croyaient aujourd'hui tous les deux morts, Mummy la seule à savoir quelle chasse aux sorcières il était toujours en train d'accomplir, après neuf longues années. Il aurait tellement voulu ne jamais avoir à leur mentir, à leur infliger cela. Il aurait tellement souhaité avoir Sherlock à ses côtés, pouvoir compter sur lui dans sa quête.

Et il aurait tant voulu pouvoir voir Mycroft, avoir sa présence rassurante contre lui, pouvoir le toucher, le serrer contre lui, l'aimer.

Et Harry sentit les larmes rouler sur ses joues - Oh Merlin, Mycroft lui manquait tellement.

**_7 Juillet 1995_**

Sirius était mort.

Pourtant ce n'était pas cela qui rendait Harry irritable et insomniaque. C'était plus le fait que cela donnait l'impression que Sirius n'était que le premier d'une longue série qui le terrifiait.

La peur que tout le monde à la maison soit assassiné était presque insupportable pour lui et il en faisait des cauchemars et se repliait sur lui-même parce que ni Sherlock, ni Mycroft ni Mummy ne voulaient l'écouter quand il leur disait qu'il les mettait en danger et qu'ils devraient le laisser retourner chez les Dursley.

Parce que Dieu, il ne pourrait pas supporter qu'ils meurent. Il les suivrait dans l'instant, sans aucun doute, peu importe qu'il soit le seul à pouvoir tuer Voldemort.

Et il en avait assez que son cerveau refuse de s'arrêter un instant, juste un petit instant qui pourrait lui permettre de s'endormir et s'il vous plaît, de ne pas se réveiller une heure plus tard en sueur et persuadé qu'ils avaient finalement tous été tués.

Harry souffla profondément et entendit plus qu'il ne vit dans la pénombre la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Il n'eut pas besoin de plus d'une demi-seconde pour reconnaitre la carrure de Mycroft.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Demanda l'homme – et c'était étrange d'être là et de pouvoir voir Mycroft et Sherlock, ou Mummy, même la nuit. Parce qu'après l'incident du ministère, Mummy avait été folle de rage et avait exigé du Ministre qu'il la laisse devenir tutrice d'Harry – et la côte de Dumbledore était tellement mauvaise qu'il avait accepté en un clin d'œil.

Harry observa Mycroft un instant sans répondre avant de hausser les épaules et de se tourner sur le côté pour pouvoir mieux l'observer. Il sortit ensuite la main de sous les couvertures et la tendit vers l'ainé de la famille, attrapant l'une de ses longues mains refroidies par les courants d'air froid du Manoir.

« Non, répondit-il finalement – je suis persuadé que des Mangemorts vont brusquement débarqués et tous vous tuer. Et je ne peux pas arrêter d'y penser. »

Mycroft hocha la tête avant de se glisser sous les couvertures à ses côtés. « Viens-là. » Murmura-t-il. Et Harry s'empressa de se coller à lui, son visage posé sur l'une de ses larges épaules.

Le jeune homme le serra plusieurs minutes contre lui, son visage reposant sur l'oreiller à quelques centimètres du sien.

Et son aura – leurs auras – ne cessait de danser autour de lui et de créer des étincelles, des chatouilles, tout le long de ses bras, et sur son torse.

« Tout ira bien. On ne va pas mourir, et toi non plus, je te l'interdis. Peut-être ne sommes-nous pas aussi puissant que ce fou de Mage Noir, mais nous avons à notre disposition tous les moyens magiques nécessaires à notre défense, même alors que nous sommes des êtres non-magiques. Leur ministère ne peut pas se permettre de nous perdre, étant donné que nous sommes le seul relais de confiance entre nos deux mondes. Alors ne t'inquiètes pas, d'accord ? » Lui souffla Mycroft.

Mais Harry ne l'écoutait pas vraiment, en réalité. Il était bien trop conscient de la proximité du corps de Mycroft contre lui, de sa chaleur, de ses bras autour de lui, ancre rassurante dans le présent, dans ce lit, dans sa maison, avec sa famille – avec Mycroft. Oh, comme Sherlock serait horrifié de lire ses pensées en cet instant. L'amour était pour lui quelque chose de si dégradant, si avilissant – et Harry attendait avec impatience le jour où Sherlock tomberait amoureux, s'il succombait un jour - Sinon, tant pis pour lui.

Harry en tout cas, ne se faisait pas de soucis quant à la réaction de Sherlock, car quel qu'elle soit, elle ne serait pas aussi négative que le jeune homme souhaiterait le faire croire.

Et puis peu importe, parce que Mycroft était là, dans son lit – et il ne s'en remettait pas – et il était amoureux de lui depuis que Sherlock lui avait décrit ce que l'amour était – sur un ton des plus sceptique.

Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur la bouche de Mycroft qui continuait à bouger, à parler, et Harry leva simplement un peu sa tête et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et Oh, c'était juste incroyablement merveilleux – même si ce n'était guère plus qu'un simple effleurement.

Ensuite – bien trop vite – Mycroft s'écarta en fronçant les sourcils, ses yeux emplis de regret et de douleur et au sentiment incroyable d'être enfin uni à son 'lié' – selon le terme utilisé par les sorciers lorsque deux âmes tentaient de se _lier_ – suivit l'horrible sentiment d'être rejeté.

« Harry, on ne peut pas. Je ne peux pas. » Dit Mycroft dans un murmure alors qu'Harry gardait les yeux étroitement fermés, refusant de croiser le regard de Mycroft.

Mais Mycroft était Mycroft et il n'allait certainement pas laisser Harry souffrir pour quelque raison que ce soit. Il le serra brusquement contre lui, fort, et embrassa ses cheveux ébouriffés.

« Ce n'est pas parce que je ne veux pas Harry. Seigneur, tu es l'être le plus incroyable sur cette terre – avec le cerveau parlant de Sherlock – et j'adorerais, vraiment, pouvoir – pouvoir t'aimer ainsi mais tu es bien trop jeune. » Expliqua-t-il, sa voix étouffée par la frustration.

« C'est de la pédophilie. » Ajouta-t-il dans un soupir.

Harry leva alors les yeux et fronça les sourcils. « Mycroft, je ne suis pas un pauvre petit adolescent lambda enamouré d'un étudiant en sport bien plus vieux et blond qui voudrait juste le sauter, s'il te plaît, je suis moi, et je sais très bien que j'ai onze ans de moins que toi et que tu as un sens presque religieux des responsabilités envers Sherlock et moi, mais c'est différent. » Il ferma les yeux et caressa la joue de Mycroft du bout de ses doigts. Le jeune homme frissonna visiblement et retint sa respiration.

« Est-ce que tu sens ça ? C'est la magie Mycroft. C'est ce que je ressens à chaque fois que je suis dans la même pièce que toi, et je sais que tu le sens aussi. C'est une magie ancestrale, la Vieille Magie, appelé pour cette branche la Magie des Liés. Je suis à toi, My, depuis que je suis tout petit. Alors, je t'en prie, ne te considère pas comme un pédophile parce que tu es attiré par moi, parce que tu es à moi, aussi. »

Il fixa une nouvelle fois ses yeux dans ceux de Mycroft, une moue presque boudeuse sur les lèvres.

Que Mycroft fit disparaître des siennes.

Ce fut la nuit la plus incroyable, la plus magique, magnifique et extraordinaire de toute la vie d'Harry et Harry eut l'impression d'aimer Mycroft plus encore le lendemain matin, alors qu'il se réveillait contre lui, les bras du jeune homme fermement enroulés autour de sa taille fine et de ses épaules, leur peau l'une contre l'autre, pétillant de magie.

La réaction de Sherlock fut en revanche aussi instantanée que ce qu'Harry avait imaginé, et à peine eurent-ils pénétrés dans la bibliothèque que Sherlock redressait déjà la tête, les fixant avec des yeux un peu écarquillés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » S'exclama-t-il avant de laisser tomber sa tête en avant et de prendre son nez entre son index et son pouce. « Harry, je suis tellement déçu. » Dit-il ensuite d'une voix plus calme.

Harry s'approcha de lui avec un sourire et le prit dans ses bras. « Ouai, j'en suis sûr. » Dit-il. Et Sherlock – intelligent, froid, sceptique Sherlock – l'entoura à son tour de ses bras. « Mmmh, au moins comme ça il y a peu de chance que tu disparaisses avec l'un de ces horribles sorciers, mais Mycroft, Harry… »

« Sois sage, Sherlock. » Dit Mycroft en jouant quelques notes distraites au piano tout en fixant son frère et Harry avec un sourire.

Et cela était très rare vraiment, parce que Sherlock était toujours perdu, surexcité, passionné ou seulement trop ennuyé pour se focaliser plus de dix secondes sur un sentiment quelconque, mais ce jour-là, alors que le bras de Harry était toujours autour de ses épaules et ses bras à lui autour de la taille un peu trop fine du sorcier, et que les yeux bienveillants de Mycroft étaient posé sur eux, Sherlock sourit, d'un grand et lumineux sourire.

Oh bien sûr, cela n'avait pas duré plus d'une douzaine de seconde, mais c'était magnifique, et cela fit oublier quelques instants à Harry tout le malheur de l'extérieur.

Ensuite, Sherlock exigea qu'Harry rentre dans son esprit.

Harry était assis en tailleur sur le large sofa, Sherlock dans la même position en face de lui et tentait de se concentrer et d'avorter chacune des questions de Sherlock parce qu'ils _n'allaient rien faire du tout si Sherlock ne se calmait pas suffisamment longtemps pour qu'Harry se concentre._

Puis Harry se pencha en avant et prit le visage de Sherlock en coupe. « Je suis pas Mycroft, ne m'embrasse pas. » Dit-il d'une voix faussement sérieuse.

Harry éclata de rire, soupira et secoua la tête. « Sherlock, je t'en prie, concentre-toi. » Dit-il, d'un ton implorant.

Sherlock sourit d'anticipation et soutint son regard. « Comme ça. » Lui dit Harry, ses yeux dans les siens.

Il murmura ensuite l'incantation et 'sauta' dans l'esprit de Sherlock – avant de brutalement percuter un mur gris et d'être repoussé.

La respiration d'Harry fut coupée par le choc et il grogna. « Ne fais pas ça. » Dit-il en fermant les yeux pour combattre la migraine qui venait d'apparaître.

« Arrêtez quoi ? » Lui demanda Sherlock, visiblement frustré de ne pas savoir de quoi Harry parlait.

« Merlin, j'aurais dû savoir que tu serais un Occlumens sans le savoir. Ton cerveau est une cellule Sherlock, si tu ne te relaxe pas pour me laisser rentrer, je ne pourrais pas lire ton esprit.

Sherlock leva un sourcil et sourit fièrement. « Tu vois, je suis aussi fort qu'un sorcier après tout. » Harry se figea et fronça les sourcils avant de le fusiller du regard. « Non, tu ne l'est pas, ne dis pas ça. »

Sherlock l'observa alors un moment avant d'hocher la tête. « D'accord, oublie ce que j'ai dit. Comment est-ce que je te laisse entrer ? »

Le sorcier haussa les épaules et sourit. « Dis bonjour ? » Et le second essai fut fructueux, finalement, et Harry éclata de rire lorsqu'une mini version de Sherlock l'accueillit dans son esprit – une immense bibliothèque pleine de boîtes étiquetées, et lui dit solennellement bonjour avant de s'exclamer que c'était '_trop trop fort !_' et de disparaître dans les multitudes de rayonnages de son propre cerveau.

**_23 Octobre 2010_**

Ce fut leur dernier vrai été. A la fin de sa sixième année, Harry choisit de ne pas revenir – et Dieu, cela remontait à tellement d'années ! – malgré les supplications de Mummy. Puis Sherlock et Mycroft l'avaient trouvés, juste avant noël, pour le prier de rentrer avec eux, de les laisser l'aider parce qu'il ne pouvait pas espérer trouver des artéfacts magiques tout seul, alors qu'il ne possédait aucune indice.

_« Mais vous m'avez élevé. Alors j'y arriverais. Déduire de tout, observe... J'y arriverais. C'est ce que je dois faire. Mais vous ne pouvez pas venir avec moi, vous devez rester en dehors de ça. » _Leur avait-il dit avec colère – et tout ce qu'il aurait voulu faire à ce moment-là aurait été de s'effondrer en pleurs sur le sol et de les prier de l'emmener loin de ce monde pourri qu'il haïssait.

Sherlock avait alors croisé les bras et secoué la tête. _« On ne peut pas faire ça. »_

Et Harry aurait aimé avoir répondu _'d'accord, alors si c'est comme ça, rentrons à la maison.' _ Mais il s'était contenté de respirer profondément, de croiser le regard buté de Sherlock, puis celui inquiet, _amoureux_ de Mycroft. _« Je suis tellement désolé. »_

Puis il avait disparu. C'était la dernière fois - neuf ans plus tôt - qu'il les voyait.

Il chercha les horcruxes partout après cela, et il les trouva – parce que c'était écrit – et il tua Voldemort – parce que c'était lui ou l'autre – mais avec lui tant furent tués, toute sa famille sorcière fut assassinée et c'était douloureux et rageant et parfois Harry aurait voulu pouvoir crier, pleurer, être réconforté – mais la seule personne qui aurait pu tenir ce rôle était Mycroft, et Mycroft n'était pas là, alors Harry vit mourir Draco et son père, puis juste – vraiment juste juste juste – quand tout allait mieux et que Voldemort était finalement mort, et Harry était déjà en train de courir après les mangemorts en fuite, Rémus et Teddy furent assassinés, torturés, brûlés dans leur petite maison et Harry crut devenir fou.

C'était elle, évidemment – Bellatrix. Et Harry était en train de la poursuivre au Tibet à cette période-là – elle l'avait piégé en lui faisant croire qu'elle était tout là-bas alors qu'elle était si près d'_eux_. Et elle avait trouvé Rémus et Teddy et ça avait été horriblement douloureux de ne pas pouvoir se déplacer, aller voir, assister à l'enterrement.

Mais il ne pouvait pas y aller, parce que quelque mois avant leurs morts, juste après qu'il ait finalement tué Voldemort, il avait téléphoné à sa mère et avait – avait scellé son destin, son destin tragique et esseulé.

**_12 Juin 1997_**

« C'est moi, Mummy. » Dit-il d'une voix triste et emplie de fatigue.

« Oh mon cœur, c'est toi. » Répondit Mummy, des larmes plein la voix et Harry aurait désespérément voulu l'entendre le prier de revenir à la maison avec eux. Elle ne le fit pas.

« Il est mort mais je ne peux pas revenir parce que seize des plus dangereux Mangemorts se sont enfuis, que le Ministère n'en a rien à foutre et qu'ils ont jurés de prendre leur revanche. Je – Je ne peux pas risquer qu'ils vous trouvent, pas alors que - un sanglot lui coupa la parole et il ferma fort les yeux – je dois les trouver Mummy. Je ne peux pas revenir. » Et Mummy pleurait au bout du fil et c'était si dur et si fatiguant.

« Je suis désolé, pardon. Je te promets que je reviendrais quand ils seront mort, mais pas avant. Je ne peux pas. Ils n'ont aucune limite – et ils peuvent vous torturer même sans être dans la même pièce que vous – je ne peux pas. »

Il y eut un long silence ensuite, avant que finalement Mummy ne murmure un 'oui' brisé dans son oreille. Mais encore, ce n'était pas fini.

« Tu sais qu'on ne peut pas dire ça à Sherlock et Mycroft. Il passerait leur temps à me courir après et ils finiraient par attirer l'attention des Mangemorts sur eux. Ce n'est pas possible. » Dit-il, d'une voix plus déterminé maintenant. C'était la partie la plus importante – la plus horriblement douloureuse.

« Tu dois leur dire que je suis mort, Mummy. »

Et elle pleura encore plus, ensuite, mais elle ne refusa pas.

**FIN PARTIE I**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey, voilà pour la première partie! La deuxième ne devrait pas arriver dans très longtemps alors j'espère que vous saurez être patient. ^-^<strong>_

_**Biz**_

_**Blibl'  
><strong>_


	3. Deuxième set chapitre 3

_**Bonjour à tous et merci pour vos reviews. Voici le premier chapitre (sur 2) de la deuxième partie, j'espère que vous aimerez.**_

_**Biz**_

_**Blibl'  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>FIN DE JEU<strong>

**.II.**

1

_24 Octobre 2010_

Et maintenant ? Aujourd'hui, neuf an plus tard, il devait retourner à Londres parce que cette salope de Bellatrix y était de retour et il devait l'empêcher de tuer des milliers de gens juste pour s'amuser et – et il ne voulait pas et il était si fatigué.

Et Sherlock et Mycroft – particulièrement maintenant – ne devaient surtout pas savoir qu'il était en vie.

Il souffla profondément et prit le combiné d'une des dernières cabines téléphoniques de Londres en état de marche et composa le numéro de téléphone qu'il n'avait jamais oublié, et qu'il avait composé pour la dernière fois neuf ans plus tôt.

Ce fut Hector qui répondit – gentil, serviable, invincible Hector – et Harry se mit presque immédiatement à pleurer en entendant sa voix.

Il inspira à nouveau, tentant de regagner son calme. « Bonjour monsieur, pourrais-je parler à Nataelle Holmes, je vous prie ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix directe et un peu modifiée par magie – parce qu'il était persuadé que Mycroft avec des micros sur les téléphones de la maison.

Mais Harry était également certain qu'Hector ne transmettrait pas un appel à Mummy sans savoir qui il était et ce qu'il voulait – au minimum.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps cependant de parler. « Écoutez, dites-lui simplement que la tarte est verte. Elle comprendra, croyez-moi. » Et Mycroft ne pourrait pas, parce qu'il n'était pas là lorsqu'Harry avait décidé avec Sherlock de créer une tarte à l'herbe et de la goutter – Après tout, les vaches mangeaient de l'herbe et il y en avait partout, ce serait révolutionnaire de ne plus avoir à se nourrir que de ce végétal – ils avaient 6 et 10 ans à l'époque, et Mycroft _était encore une fois _à l'autre bout du monde.

Hector cependant, avait été présent. L'homme murmura un 'oui' un peu étouffé par l'émotion et l'incompréhension et Harry eut à attendre moins de deux secondes avant qu'il ne soit transféré.

« Pas de micros. » Dit-il cependant avant que Mummy – Oh Merlin, Mummy – ne puisse dire le moindre mot. « Oh non, mon ange. » Répondit-elle avec des larmes dans la voix – parce que 'pas de micros' voulait dire que Mycroft et Sherlock étaient encore en danger, certainement. « Est-ce que c'est fini ? » Demanda-t-elle tout de même, et Harry ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'essayer – seulement, il lui fut difficile de ne pas simplement répondre que non, mais qu'il était fatigué et qu'il n'y arrivait pas. Et qu'il voulait de l'aide, s'il vous plaît.

Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

« Non, pardon. Mais je suis de retour à Londres. Il ne reste plus qu'un Mangemort – et il était tellement un meurtrier maintenant - mais c'est la plus dangereuse. C'est Bellatrix Lestrange, alors je t'en pries, n'essayes rien contre elle, elle a volé un artéfact au Japon qui peut tuer des milliers de personnes en quelques secondes.»

« Oh Seigneur, souffla-t-elle – je te promets de ne rien faire, mon cœur, mais peut-être devrais-tu demander de l'aide au Ministère ? » Dit-elle. Et Harry ferma étroitement les yeux et secoua la tête, même si elle ne pouvait pas le voir.

« Elle joue avec moi. Elle n'hésitera pas à lancer immédiatement la bombe si elle sait que j'ai triché en avertissant quelqu'un. » Il se tut un instant et regarda autour de lui, ses yeux tombant sur trois CCTV cameras. « Mummy, est-ce que Mycroft a des moyens d'accès aux caméras de la ville ? » Demanda-t-il.

Sa mère eut un léger rire. « Oh oui. » Dit-elle, mais elle se tut ensuite et Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Est-ce que tu peux y faire quelque chose ? » L'interrogea-t-il encore gentiment – et elle semblait si agitée et si triste qu'Harry était effrayé de la casser.

Il pinça les lèvres quand aucune réponse pourtant ne vint et une inquiétude terrible lui enserra l'estomac. « Mummy, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Et sa voix était autoritaire maintenant.

Il pouvait entendre dans le fond le bruit d'un stylo enclenché et déclenché à la vitesse du stress de Mummy – et alors quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas et - - non, pitié.

« Mycroft a été enlevé. » Lui avoua finalement Mummy, et Harry frappa contre le fond de la cabine et posa presque brutalement son front sur le gros boitier du téléphone. « Ce n'est pas un sorcier Harry. Il a été enlevé il y a trois heures par un homme nommé Moriarty – l'un des plus intelligents criminels que j'ai jamais vu. Il rivalise avec Sherlock et Mycroft, Harry. Et comme eux, il s'ennuie. Il a décidé de jouer avec Sherlock. Tu connais ton âme, cela l'amusait au départ mais ensuite – ensuite Moriarty a juré de brûler le cœur de Sherlock et c'est devenu beaucoup plus inquiétant. Moriarty a fait parvenir une vidéo de Mycroft, inconscient et retenu par des liens dans une cuve en verre. La cuve se remplit d'eau, Harry, et Sherlock – Sherlock a six heures pour résoudre un crime avant que la cuve ne soit pleine.» Dit-elle, et elle pleurait maintenant et c'était Mummy, ancienne responsable des services secrets britanniques et consultantes à la CIA – et elle pleurait.

« Où est Sherlock, Mummy ? » Demanda-t-il, la voix blanche. Seigneur, il était tellement maudit.

« New Scotland Yard. » répondit-elle. Harry soupira et hocha la tête. « D'accord, j'y vais. » Et sans attendre un instant de plus – parce qu'il ne _pouvait pas_ – il raccrocha.

Il allait devoir éviter Sherlock – à tout prix. Le meilleur moyen pour cela serait sans doute de rencontrer un policier subalterne et de lui demander – de l'ensorceler – pour qu'il rejoigne Sherlock là où il était et voit les pièces du dossier. Ensuite, Harry n'aurait qu'à lire son esprit, et le tour serait joué.

Arrivé devant Scotland Yard vêtu d'un jean sombre et d'un sweat-shirt à capuche un peu large, Harry baissa la tête, rentra les épaules et pénétra dans le bâtiment – il restait deux heures trente à Mycroft et la queue qui s'étendait devant le bureau d'accueil était bien trop importante pour qu'Harry ne songe un seul instant à l'emprunter. Il se tourna plutôt vers un agent qui attendait dans un coin de la salle.

« Désolé gamin, dit l'homme immédiatement en le voyant s'approcher – mais je ne suis pas disponible, il faut que tu attendes ton tour. »

Harry le fixa alors, ses yeux plantés dans ceux du policier et il sourit gentiment. « Non, parce que je suis un témoin très important et qu'il faut absolument que je rencontre un inspecteur – mais pas celui travaillant avec Sherlock Holmes, merci. » Dit-il.

L'homme cligna des yeux, fronça les sourcils puis lorsque son regard quitta le visage d'Harry, ils étaient vides. Il hocha la tête et fit signe à Harry de le suivre.

Les bureau des inspecteurs se trouvaient évidemment au même étage, les quelques bureaux qu'il y avait était fait de cloison de verre et Harry aperçut dès sa sortie de l'ascenseur Sherlock et deux autres hommes à travers les vitres de l'un deux.

Sherlock – et il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il voyait Sherlock devant lui après tant d'années et Merlin, il souhaitait tellement se jeter dans ses bras et tout oublier et - - il ferma fort les yeux et respira profondément – Sherlock était face à un mur recouvert de plusieurs photos.

Harry n'avait pas besoin de les voir. Il n'avait besoin que de voir la vidéo sur le téléphone et ainsi il pourrait visualiser l'endroit où était retenu Mycroft et y apparaître.

Le policier le conduisit jusqu'à l'étroit bureau d'un jeune homme. « Inspecteur Dimmock, cette personne est là pour vous voir. » Dit l'homme puis il porta son regard sur Harry qui hocha la tête. « Merci, maintenant, je pense que vous deviez aller quelque part. »

L'homme se redressa et partit immédiatement en direction des ascenseurs.

« Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. » L'invita Dimmock avec un sourire aimable. « Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

Harry s'assied avant de fixer immédiatement son regard dans les yeux marron de l'inspecteur. « J'ai besoin que vous vous rendiez dans le bureau de cet inspecteur – et il indiqua le bureau où se trouvait Sherlock – et que vous jetiez un coup d'œil à la vidéo destinée à Sherlock. Ensuite revenez ici. » Dit Harry d'une voix ferme – ensorcelante.

Les yeux de Dimmock se firent presque immédiatement vacants et il se leva, avant de traverser les bureaux et de frapper à la porte de verre.

Harry grimaça et tourna sa tête de l'autre côté lorsque Sherlock fit volte-face et fusilla le jeune homme du regard. Et ensuite, il pria pour que les deux heures et quinze minutes qui restaient seraient suffisantes – et étaient surtout réelles.

Il attendit, et attendit encore – et peut-être en réalité n'était-ce pas si long mais Harry avait l'impression qu'il se passait des heures parce que Bellatrix était là dehors et pouvait balayer Londres à tout moment.

Et il priait pour que Sherlock soit trop occupé pour noter les yeux vides de Dimmock. Mais Sherlock était inquiet pour Mycroft et ne s'attendait certainement pas à des expositions de magie autour de lui – alors qu'Harry était mort.

Harry était prêt à se retourner lorsque Dimmock se rassit finalement devant lui.

« Est-ce qu'ils nous regardent ? » Demanda-t-il immédiatement, tendu. L'homme secoua la tête. « Non, Sherlock est concentré sur les photo, le détective inspecteur Lestrade est au téléphone et le docteur Watson fixe Sherlock avec inquiétude. »

Harry acquiesça et inspira. « Regardez-moi. »

Et puis, de nouveau, l'homme _tomba_ dans les yeux d'Harry alors que celui-ci murmurait le sort de Legilimencie.

Il vit d'abord les pièces du dossier – et les yeux d'Harry se voilèrent en comprenant que Mycroft n'était certainement pas destiné à survivre, car le dossier était celui d'un suicide, déjà déterminé comme suicide par la police et qui n'avait aucune chance d'être un meurtre maquillé. Le début sans doute de la résolution de Moriarty de brûler le cœur de Sherlock.

Et Sherlock le savait, sans aucun doute. Mais Mycroft était introuvable et Sherlock devait trouver quelque chose. C'était vain – et tragique – et Harry ne voulait rien d'autre que de prendre son 'âme' dans ses bras et lui dire que tout irait bien – Mais il ne pouvait pas.

Il se concentra ensuite sur la vidéo et déglutit. Mycroft était inconscient, retenu par deux liens enroulés autour de ses poignets. En un instant, Harry put dire que l'eau montait plus rapidement et qu'il ne restait pas plus d'une heure et demi, au maximum, à Mycroft – et cela encore, Sherlock devait en avoir conscience.

Il sortit alors de l'esprit de Dimmock et se leva, tapant légèrement sur l'épaule de l'inspecteur en passant à ses côtés, le libérant ainsi du sort. Il ne mit pas cinq minutes à sortir de Scotland Yard.

Il cherchait un coin discret pour sortir sa cape et s'en vêtir lorsqu'il jura et se figea. Il ferma les yeux et étendit sa magie autour de lui. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il put apercevoir les lignes de magie noire courant le long des bâtiments, sur la route et en l'air – et il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître les sombres symboles qui flottaient au-dessus des habitants de Londres. C'était un sort chinois, capable de tuer de la façon la plus douloureuse qui soit – quel qu'elle soit. Le point positif – moins négatif que prévu – était que le sort ne pouvait tuer que vingt personnes maximum.

Mais vingt personnes restaient trop et Harry ne pouvait laisser cela arriver. Il ferma les yeux à nouveau et respira profondément, frissonnant, puis leva son regard lorsqu'il la sentit.

Bellatrix était en face de lui – un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Salut beauté, » dit-elle.

Il grogna et serra les poings avant de se jeter sur Bellatrix et de transplaner sur le toit d'un immeuble - mieux valait l'éloigner. Il s'éloigna d'elle d'un bond quand il sentit le sol sous ses pieds et lança un sort d'immobilisation qu'elle évita avec un grand rire.

« Oh Harry, je suis tellement contente de te voir. Tu m'as manqué tu sais. »

Il l'ignora et roula sur le côté lorsqu'elle lui lança un sort noir informulé. Il rétorqua par un Avada – il était habitué à lancer ce sort maintenant – mais elle sauta sur le côté et éclata de rire.

« J'aime tellement quand tu utilises la magie noire, chaton. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'imaginer la tête de Dumbledore – oh il serait tellement déçu. Que crois-tu que le monde sorcier va penser lorsqu'ils sauront ce que tu es devenu ? »

Harry n'en avait rien à foutre, de ce que les sorciers penseraient de lui quand il en aurait fini avec Bellatrix. Et Sherlock, Mycroft et Mummy comprendraient – n'est-ce pas ?

Il inspira profondément et fit deux pas sur le côté. Elle fut ensuite suffisamment près de lui pour qu'il puisse apercevoir un instant le signe de magie qu'elle avait apposé juste sous sa clavicule et qui maintenait le sort en place. Elle lui envoya un nouveau sort qu'il repoussa d'un sort de protection et se jeta sur elle.

Il enserra alors son cou de sa main et murmura un sort qui lui brûla la peau et descendit jusqu'à sa poitrine en quelque secondes avant qu'elle ne lâche un hurlement et le repousse, invoquant une dague et lançant son bras vers lui. Le bout de la lame – sans doute magique – déchira son vêtement et effleura la peau de sa hanche.

Il sentit une faible douleur mais sut immédiatement que la plaie n'était pas profonde. Il se recula et, voyant que le signe de magie avait disparu sous la brûlure qu'elle guérissait du bout de ses doigts, ses yeux noirs brillants de colère, Harry ferma les yeux et disparut. Il devait trouver Mycroft.

Il réapparut dans une large pièce sombre, une seule lampe illuminant d'une lueur vive et blanche une immense cuve en verre, pratiquement pleine d'eau. Harry sentit sa respiration se bloquer lorsqu'il s'aperçut que l'eau approchait dangereusement les épaules de Mycroft.

En quelques mouvements, Harry sortit sa cape d'invisibilité de sa poche, la passa autour de ses épaules et remonta la capuche sur son visage.

Il étendit ensuite sa magie pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne dans ce qui semblait être un entrepôt – et non, il n'y avait personne et Harry serra les dents en pensant que si Mycroft était mort là, peut-être y serait-il rester un temps infinis avant qu'on le retrouve.

Il repéra ensuite la caméra fixée sur l'homme et s'y rendit en restant camouflé, avant de la mettre hors service d'un claquement de doigt.

Sherlock devait être hystérique.

Il retira sa cape ensuite, la rangea, et transplana à nouveau.

L'eau transperça ses vêtements en une seconde et Harry siffla alors que le froid attaquait sa blessure. Il releva sa tête au maximum – parce que l'eau lui arrivait presque au nez – et se mit à nager jusqu'à Mycroft. En deux brasses, il fut contre lui.

Et Dieu, c'était Mycroft ! Harry s'était interdit d'y penser jusqu'à maintenant parce qu'il y avait des vies en jeu, mais maintenant, maintenant qu'il était là contre lui et qu'il le voyait et qu'il pouvait le toucher et oh – oh Mycroft avait vieilli et prit un peu de poids et il était toujours aussi impressionnant et fort, même évanoui. Et Harry voulait l'embrasser et se coller à lui et ne jamais plus le lâcher.

Il fit courir ses mains sur son torse puis remonta jusqu'à sa nuque pour prendre son pou et s'assura que Mycroft était en vie. D'un nouveau claquement de doigts, les liens furent rompus et Harry se sentit brusquement couler lorsque Mycroft s'affaissa contre lui. Mais peu importe, parce que c'était Mycroft qui était contre lui.

Harry resserra ses bras sur son corps et se concentra, étendant sa magie à travers Londres et la laissant pénétrer St Bart qu'il connaissait des quelques visites avec Sherlock qu'ils y avaient faites des années plus tôt. Il trouva une petite pièce – un débarras – et transplana.

Ne perdant pas de temps, il traina Mycroft en dehors de la salle et l'étendit dans le couloir. Une infirmière qui sortait sans doute d'une chambre les repéra et elle lâcha un cri en les apercevant, sortant de nulle part et tremper jusqu'aux eaux.

« Que faites-vous là ? » Cria-t-elle en s'approchant avant de lâcher un faible cri et de se laisser tomber à genoux quand elle s'aperçut que Mycroft était inconscient.

Elle appela derrière elle et quelques instants plus tard, deux médecins et une infirmière arrivèrent jusqu'à eux. Harry se leva rapidement et se recula tandis que Mycroft était mis sur un brancard et rapidement emmené loin de lui.

Et Harry tenta de les suivre mais une infirmière l'arrêta alors qu'il allait passer la porte qui s'était refermée derrière le brancard.

« Vous ne pouvez pas aller ici. » Dit-elle gentiment en retenant Harry. « Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ils vont prendre soin de lui. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. » Elle lui indiqua un siège et après qu'il se fut assis, elle s'installa à ses côtés. « Comment êtes-vous arrivé ici ? » Harry tourna alors son visage sur elle et ancra ses yeux dans les siens. Elle fronça les sourcils, cligna des yeux puis secoua la tête. « Vous êtes de la famille ? » L'interrogea-t-elle alors, un gentil sourire sur les lèvres.

« Son nom est Mycroft Holmes, vous devriez appeler Scotland Yard et demander l'inspecteur Lestrade – Ils le recherchent. » Lui dit-elle.

Elle eut l'air soudainement inquiet et se leva. « Oh Seigneur, souffla-t-elle – je les appelle immédiatement. » Harry sourit en la regardant s'éloigner rapidement et passer derrière son haut bureau, le comptoir la faisant disparaitre de la vue d'Harry.

Il sortit à nouveau sa cape d'invisibilité et se glissa dessous, se levant ensuite du siège et allant s'installer dans le coin de la pièce, entre le mur et l'un des sièges. Lorsque la jeune femme eut terminé son appel et se releva pour le rejoindre, elle eut un hoquet de surprise avant de regarder tout autour d'elle. Mais Harry avait disparu à ses yeux.

Le sorcier soupira alors doucement puis ferma les yeux, laissant tomber sa tête sur le bord du fauteuil.

Il ne rêva pas – et ce fut sans doute mieux parce qu'il aurait été réveillé par un cauchemar dans le cas contraire – et ce fut la voix de Sherlock qui le réveilla.

Sherlock avait l'air totalement perdu. Il était pâle – encore plus que d'habitude – et semblait presque suffoquer sous les émotions qu'il ressentait à ne rien comprendre – à ne rien comprendre au fait que son frère était en vie. Il posait des centaines de questions à la pauvre infirmière qui, les larmes aux yeux, n'arrivait pas à répondre au quart d'entre elles. La vision d'Harry se troubla un instant et il retint un gémissement.

Il passa une main sur son visage puis reporta son attention devant lui, s'apercevant seulement à ce moment-là de la présence de l'inspecteur Lestrade et du docteur Watson. L'un d'entre eux, le docteur Watson, si les souvenirs de Dimmock était exact – et ils l'étaient sans doute – s'approcha et tendit sa main dans le but évident de la poser sur le bras de Sherlock.

Harry grimaça alors qu'il imaginait parfaitement la réaction brusque et virulente de Sherlock et manqua laisser échapper un hoquet surpris lorsque la tension de Sherlock sembla disparaître d'un coup et qu'il s'affaissa un peu.

Harry l'observa ensuite tourner son regard vers le docteur et soutenir son regard un instant, puis faire glisser ses yeux sur l'inspecteur Lestrade concentré sur son téléphone – Et oh, oh, comme c'était étrange et - - et bizarre de voir Sherlock – Sherlock ! – dépendant visiblement de deux autres personnes. Des personnes qui semblaient en tout point différent de Sherlock – juste deux petites personnes communes, le visage seulement étonnement doux et calme – un peu certain, comme Mycroft. Et Harry sourit encore un peu plus quand il pensa au fait que bien sûr, Sherlock ne pouvait certainement pas tomber amoureux de quelqu'un – d'une personne seulement – il fallait qu'il se trouve deux hommes, un militaire et un policier calme et sûr – pour le stabiliser, le gérer – un peu.

Et Sherlock cherchait visiblement leur présence, leur appréciation, leur fascination – parce que les deux hommes étaient certainement également passionnés par Sherlock.

Oh – Oh c'était bien.

L'arrivée du médecin qui avait disparu avec Mycroft fit cependant grimper à nouveau la tension dans la salle d'attente et Sherlock s'écarta brusquement de Watson.

«Monsieur Holmes s'en sort bien. Il a été drogué par un sédatif puissant mais il n'y aura certainement pas de séquelle. Il devrait se réveiller dans quelques heures.»

Harry pouvait dire que Sherlock était infiniment soulagé – même si cette information était totalement invisible pour les autres – sauf peut-être pour ses deux amis – et Harry soupira doucement.

Une vague de nausées le traversa et il retint à nouveau un gémissement.

« Maintenant Madge, où est donc le jeune homme qui l'a amené ici ? » Les sourcils de Sherlock s'élevèrent brusquement et il fit volte-face vers l'infirmière.

«Je ne sais pas – il a juste disparu. » Répondit-elle avec inquiétude.

Le détective inspecteur lui demandait de le décrire lorsque le médecin reprit la parole. « Ce n'est pas de savoir qui il est qui m'inquiète. Il y avait une grande quantité de sang sur la chemise de Monsieur Holmes – le problème étant que nous n'avons découvert aucune blessure sur son corps. »

Oh – Oh mince – Ce fut évidemment à ce moment-là que les yeux de l'infirmière se tournèrent vers le petit espace où il était, écarquilla les yeux et lâcha un petit cri surpris.

Et Harry baissa les yeux sur lui, lentement, et sa respiration se bloqua lorsqu'il aperçut le sang sur sa chemise, qui gouttait sur le sol – visible de tous.

Evidemment – il le savait putain – Bellatrix avait utilisé une dague ensorcelée qui apparemment permettait à une blessure de s'étendre – sans que sa victime ne s'en aperçoive.

Il se releva rapidement – il ne pouvait pas rester là, bordel – et se mit à marcher rapidement, ne faisant guère attention au bruit que ses pas invisibles faisaient sur le sol.

Il capta clairement le hoquet surpris de Sherlock et l'entendit se mettre à courir derrière lui. Le léger claquement de talon sur le sol lui fit lever la tête et Harry entendit Sherlock se figer alors que le sorcier apercevait Mummy devant lui - Et encore, Harry aurait souhaité pouvoir s'arrêter un instant et se jeter dans ses bras et dormir, tout contre elle.

Il la rejoignit rapidement et posa sa main droite – son bras gauche encerclait son ventre – sur son bras.

« J'ai été blessé. Je dois me rendre à St Mungo's. Est-ce qu'Hector est là ? » Demanda-t-il dans un souffle. Elle se tendit et Harry savait qu'elle regardait les gouttes de sang sur le sol, puis elle hocha la tête.

« Ne leur dis pas. » Dit-il inutilement – parce que sans doute Sherlock avait-il déjà un peu commencé à comprendre. Harry espérait seulement que Mummy réussisse à le convaincre que ce n'était pas ce qu'il semblait.

Il se précipita ensuite vers l'ascenseur et y entra et Sherlock l'avait pratiquement rejoint lorsque les portes se refermèrent.

Il leva rapidement sa chemise alors, et observa avec effroi – et quelque part une fatalité déconcertante – que la petite éraflure sur sa hanche s'était largement étendue sur son ventre.

Quelques instants plus tard, les portes se rouvrirent, au rez de chaussée et Harry s'empressa de traverser le large hall blanc et de sortir dans la rue, les lumières et les sons le faisant tanguer dangereusement. Il serra les dents et scanna la rue, repérant heureusement Hector rapidement.

Lorsqu'il l'eut rejoint, il manqua presque s'évanouir sur lui alors qu'il retirait sa cape.

L'homme – et il avait plus de cheveux blancs maintenant – lâcha sa cigarette de surprise et fixa Harry les yeux écarquillés.

« Dieu, c'était vraiment vous. » Dit-il, des larmes apparaissant dans ses yeux.

« Pas le temps, Hec'. J'ai besoin d'aller à St Mungo's immédiatemment. C'est au niveau de la station Chancery Lane. » Dit-il et il pouvait maintenant sentir le sang couler sur son menton. Hector l'aida rapidement à monter dans la voiture avant d'en faire le tour et de grimper derrière le volant. Et Harry savait qu'il ne pourrait rester éveillé jusqu'à leur arrivée.

« Vous devez me dire comment y entrer, Harry. Il est hors de question que vous mourriez parce que je ne savais pas comment vous faire entrer. »

Harry ouvrit ses yeux – et cela lui demanda un effort colossale – et humecta ses lèvres tintées de sang. « L'entrée est derrière le burger King, sur la droite. Tu dois entrer à l'intèrieur. Il y a un local électrique sur la gauche. Il faut frapper six fois et entrer. Il y aura quelqu'un. Dis-lui simplement que je suis Harry Potter. Et ça ira.»

-Ça irait. Et il tomba finalement dans l'inconscience.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre - j'espère que ça vous a plu. Personnellement, j'ai écrit ça en ressentant pratiquement toute l'action et le désespoir qu'Harry est en train de subir (de mes mains) ^-^ Ah, j'adoooooooore le faire courir - et souffrir - et Dieu, c'est pas fini - vous allez pleurer à la fin du prochain chapitre, qui scelle la deuxième partie.<strong>_

_**Mais tout finira par s'arranger, comme d'habitude. ^-^**_

_**Biz et à bientôt, **_

_**Blibl'  
><strong>_


	4. Deuxième set chapitre 4

_**Bonsoir à tous, merci encore à tous pour vos reviews et j'espère que ce chapitre - hyper hyper lourd émotionnellement et ça va pas aller en s'arrangeant parce que la partie III est juste un long sanglot - vous plaira. Biz. Blibl'**_

* * *

><p><strong>FIN DE JEU<strong>

**.II.**

_2_

Il voyait des ballons bleus, verts et rouges voler au-dessus de lui dans un ciel bleu. Harry fronça les sourcils. Etait-ce à cela que le paradis ressemblait ?

« Tu es dans le service pédiatrique. Les autres chambres sont pleines. Bellatrix a attaqué le Ministère et activé un artéfact au milieu du grand hall. Salut Harry.» Entendit-il dire une voix douce et confiante à côté de lui. Il tourna la tête et observa un moment le jeune homme en face de lui – oh il avait sans doute son âge, mais Harry avait l'air tellement plus vieux que son âge qu'il pouvait bien considérer Neville comme étant encore un jeune homme.

Il sourit, rit et des larmes envahirent ses yeux.

« Neville, salut. » Dit-il. Et c'était étrange de revoir des sorciers qu'il avait côtoyé tant de temps auparavant.

« Tu nous as foutu la trouille, tu sais. Si Sev n'avait pas été là pour aider les victimes de Bellatrix, on t'aurait perdu. » Expliqua-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

Harry grimaça et hocha la tête. « Je n'avais aucune idée que j'étais si mal en point.»

« Pas de quoi s'étonner, Monsieur Potter. Votre bravoure n'a jamais eu d'égale que votre stupidité. » Dit alors une voix près de la porte de la chambre.

Harry releva les yeux et il sourit encore. Merlin, ce sale con lui avait malgré tout un peu manqué.

« Je ne pouvais pas le sentir Severus. C'est le principe de ce genre de sort. Et je ne m'attendais certainement pas à ce qu'elle utilise un sort indolore. Ce n'est pas son genre. Et j'étais inquiet pour quelqu'un d'autre. » Expliqua-t-il.

« Ta famille, je suppose. Madame Holmes harcèle la réceptionniste moldu. Elle m'a informé du kidnapping de ton Lié. » Répondit Snape, et Harry eut un pincement au cœur en entendant Severus appelé Mycroft son Lié – parce qu'il ne l'était plus vraiment si ? Après tant d'années ? Probablement Mycroft l'avait-il remplacé…

Harry grimaça et inspira profondément alors qu'une vague de peine lui traversait le ventre. « Nous avons levé une partie du sort, malheureusement, la blessure a du mal à guérir. Tu ne peux pas te battre sur deux fronts Harry. Pas avec l'un de tes ennemies étant Bellatrix. » Lui dit Severus en s'approchant de son lit. Il leva une main alors qu'Harry s'apprêtait à protester.

« Je sais. Ecoute-moi, cet homme qui s'attaque à ta famille est un moldu, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry hocha la tête avant de froncer les sourcils. « Je n'en sais rien, en fait. Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il pourrait être sorcier. Mais j'en doute, parce qu'il utilise des techniques vraiment moldus. »

« Est-ce que tu sais à quoi il ressemble ? » Demanda Severus. Harry ferma les yeux et tenta d'étendre sa magie pour qu'il se saisisse du bon souvenir. Il laissa échapper un cri quand une vague de douleur, comme un nouveau coup de poignard, traversa cette fois-ci tout son corps.

Neville lâcha un juron et se leva rapidement pour appeler une infirmière.

« Potter, n'utilise pas ta magie. » Ordonna Severus. Et Harry baissa les yeux sur son ventre et gémit alors qu'une tâche de sang apparaissait sur le drap.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous ne m'avez pas guéri ? » Demanda-t-il en posant son regard sur Neville puis Severus. Le premier retira les draps et remonta son T-shirt pour dévoiler son abdomen. Il y appliqua rapidement une crème blanchâtre et épaisse qui fut aspiré en un instant par la plaie.

« Nous ne savons pas exactement quel sort elle t'a lancé. C'est un sort de magie noire très ancienne, et comme tous ces genres de sort, ils sont souvent reliés à leur lanceur. L'un des effets du sort est visiblement de t'empêcher de faire de la magie. »

Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent sous le choc et son cœur s'accéléra.

« Concentre-toi Potter, on s'inquiétera de Bellatrix plus tard. Nous avons besoin de régler ton problème de famille tout de suite pour que tu puisses te concentrer sur le reste – même si je pense sincèrement que tu devrais laisser le Ministère faire, à partir de là. »

« Je n'ai pas vu son visage. » Répondit alors Harry, après avoir acquiescé lentement.

« Qui pourrait l'avoir vu alors ? » Demanda l'homme. Harry déglutit avec difficulté et soupira. « Sherlock – et un de ses amis, un docteur de l'armée. John Watson.»

« D'accord. Est-ce que tu connais le visage de cet homme ? » Harry hocha la tête et Severus se pencha pour être à son niveau, rencontrant son regard. « Ne pousse pas l'image à venir à moi, laisse-moi simplement entrer et je la trouverais. »

Harry ne voulait pas laisser Severus entrer dans son esprit, vraiment pas. Il ne voulait pas qu'il voit ce qu'il était devenu. Mais avait-il le choix ?

« Je sais ce que tu as fait, Harry. Mais n'oublie pas que je suis moi. Tout ce que tu as accompli ne me rend que fier de toi – et ne me le fais pas répéter. Concentre-toi, et calme-toi. »

C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Fouiller ses souvenirs grâce à l'aide de la magie était devenu pratiquement naturel pour lui. Il inspira profondément et ne pensa plus à rien, laissant son ancien directeur de maison pénétrer son esprit.

Le Serpentard ne chercha pas longtemps, cependant, John Watson ayant été l'une des dernières personnes qu'il ait vu.

L'homme en noir se recula moins de trente secondes plus tard. « Très bien, je le trouverais et chercherait dans ses souvenirs à quoi ressemble l'ennemi des Holmes et ensuite ? Que veux-tu que je fasse de lui ? Est-ce que je le tue ? » Demanda Severus. Harry le fixa un instant – oui, c'était ce qu'il voulait, évidemment – mais demander à quelqu'un de le faire, c'était impossible pour lui.

Seulement Severus Snape n'était pas n'importe qui et il se contenta d'agiter sa main en l'air. « D'accord Potter. Qu'est-ce que j'en fais ensuite ? » L'interrogea-t-il.

« Scotland Yard, et il faut s'assurer que les policiers sachent qu'il est le terroriste responsable des dernières explosions, dit-il et il lança un regard de profonde gratitude à Severus – Merci, Severus. »

L'homme se redressa et hocha brièvement la tête. « De rien mon capitaine. » Puis en un instant, il quitta la pièce.

Harry cligna des yeux, tourna son regard vers Neville et haussa les sourcils. « Est-ce qu'il a vraiment dit ce que je viens d'entendre ? » Demanda-t-il. Neville sourit et acquiesça.

« Il est plutôt heureux maintenant – enfin, je crois qu'il l'est. Il a une femme et un enfant, elle est moldu et le petit est adorable, il s'appelle Draco. » Lui apprit Neville d'une voix douce. « Et ça ne serait pas arrivé sans toi Harry. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit parce que tu es parti très vite, et qu'on ne se connaissait pas vraiment bien, mais merci pour ce que tu as fait. Merci de t'être battu pour nous même si tu ne t'es jamais vraiment senti des nôtres.»

Harry grimaça et s'enfonça dans ses oreillers. « Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier, je suis désolé mais je ne l'ai pas fait pour vous, vraiment, dit-il en envoyant un sourire désolé à Neville – je l'ai fait pour protéger ma famille et c'est pour la même raison que je continue à chasser les derniers Mangemorts en fuite. Il ne reste plus que Bellatrix et elle est bien plus forte que moi. » Avoua-t-il laissant son insécurité et sa fatigue paraître dans sa voix.

Neville se pencha en avant et déposa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. « Harry, peu importe que tu l'ais fait pour protéger ta famille, c'est ce que chacun d'entre nous aurait fait. Ça ne fait pas de toi autre chose qu'un héros pour autant. »

Harry croisa alors son regard et l'immense gratitude qu'il discerna dans les yeux de Neville Londubat lui fit oublier un instant toute la douleur qu'il avait traversé.

La vague de magie noire qui envahit brusquement la pièce coupa cependant court à sa modeste réponse et il se redressa en un instant. « N'utilise pas ta magie Harry ! » Le prévint Neville d'un ton autoritaire alors qu'il sortait sa baguette et la tendait vers la créature. « C'est un patronus. »

La respiration d'Harry se bloqua alors dans ses poumons. « Ce n'est pas n'importe quel patronus, Nev. C'est Nagini, le Patronus de Bellatrix. »

Et le Serpent _sourit_ et envoya un clin d'œil à Harry.

« Salut bébé. Cet hôpital que tu as choisi pour faire soigner ta famille possède un niveau de sécurité pratiquement insultant. Je crois que je viens de tomber amoureuse du grand brun aux pommettes saillantes…Hmm et ce regard, Salazard, on croirait qu'il est de notre famille. Délicieux. » Résonna alors la voix de Bellatrix à travers la gueule du Serpent. « Je suis déçue par contre que Sevy ne soit pas resté plus longtemps. Il a juste papoté un moment avec le mignon petit blond et ensuite, pfiou, il a disparu. »

« C'est _tellement_ dommage. » Dit-il avec délectation. Puis sans un mot de plus, le Patronus disparut dans les airs.

Harry laissa échapper un cri désespéré, s'étrangla et gémit avant de se jeter hors du lit. Il ne laissa pas un instant à son corps endolori pour s'ajuster à la douleur et à sa faiblesse et enfila ses vêtements avec précipitation. Il ne percevait cependant qu'à peine la voix paniquée de Neville près de lui à travers le nuage épais qui avait envahi son esprit.

Il sortit de sa veste une pochette dont il retira une large épée et un grand bouclier bleu avant de se tourner vers Neville.

« Tu dois me faire apparaître à St Bart. Maintenant ! » Ordonna-t-il, sa voix si ferme que Neville ne discuta pas une minute avant de lui saisir le bras et de disparaître pour l'hôpital Moldu – et Merlin Neville était soulagé d'avoir déjà visité cet hôpital car il était persuadé qu'Harry aurait puisé profond dans sa magie pour envoyer l'image dans l'esprit de Neville.

Harry s'écarta de lui dès qu'ils eurent réapparu. « Trouve Severus à Scotland Yard et amène-le ici. » Cria-t-il derrière lui alors qu'il courait déjà dans le couloir.

Il savait où les trouver – évidemment. Il pouvait sentir Mycroft. Et Bellatrix quelque part, mais pas à leurs côtés, pas maintenant.

Non, maintenant elle était certainement sur le toit en train d'activer l'artéfact japonais.

Il atteint la chambre de Mycroft après quelques minutes et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il put sentir dans la pièce les auras de Mummy, Sherlock, ses deux _amis_ – à défaut d'autres mots – et Mycroft – Harry ferma les yeux et une boule envahit sa gorge parce que cela faisait_ si longtemps_.

Le goût du sang lui fit ouvrir les yeux et il papillonna un instant des paupières avant de s'apercevoir qu'il avait instinctivement utilisé sa magie, à nouveau. Il gémit de détresse.

Il devait la tuer aujourd'hui – _il le devait_. Parce que c'était peut-être la dernière opportunité qu'il avait avant de longues années, ou la dernière tout court s'il ne survivait pas. Et il ne pouvait pas la laisser raser la moitié du centre de Londres – _Il ne pouvait pas la laisser tuer sa famille. _

Il respira profondément et chercha rapidement dans sa pochette magique un charme indien qui protègerait la chambre – la ferait disparaître aux yeux de tous. Il devait cependant dessiner quatre signes sur chacun des murs de la pièce – à l'intérieur.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. Il pouvait sentir Bellatrix finaliser le sort – et cela provoqua une telle douleur à l'intérieur de son corps, _ de ses organes_ qu'il manqua simplement tomber face contre terre.

Il respira encore – il fallait continuer à respirer lentement et calmer sa magie, l'empêcher de se manifester instinctivement - soupira, puis ouvrit la porte devant lui.

La première personne qu'il vit fut Mummy, qui écarquilla les yeux et s'apprêtait à parler quand il secoua violemment la tête. Puis il rencontra – vaguement, parce que tout était un peu vague et Harry ne savait pas si c'était dû aux larmes ou bien au sort qui le tuait petit à petit -, _il rencontra _– Dieu après tant d'années_ – _le regard ébahi, plein d'effroi et de peine de Mycroft. Puis les autres se retournèrent en même temps vers lui.

Sherlock eut un hoquet de surprise et fit un pas vers lui et Harry s'empressa de lever ses mains devant lui.

« Non, pas le temps, pitié. Il y a quelque chose de très grave qui se passe en ce moment alors taisez-vous, je vous promets que je vous expliquerais tout quand ce sera fini. » Dit-il - Et c'était un mensonge, un vilain mensonge qui leur ferait tant de mal quand il retrouverait son petit corps mort sur le toit.

Il se hâta ensuite de tracer les signes sur les murs, l'un après l'autre, en tentant de faire abstraction des – _Putain –_ des sanglots de Mycroft – et _non, non, il ne voulait pas faire pleurer Mycroft _– et des questions, des supplications que Sherlock envoyait à Mummy – parce que Mummy leur avait _menti_, les avait presque tué – avait presque tué Sherlock, en tout cas – _Oh_ et Mycroft aurait été tellement vide alors, sans doute - _Harry pouvait le sentir._

Lorsqu'il eut enfin fini – et ça n'avait pas duré plus de six minutes sûrement – il rejoignit rapidement la porte et se tourna une derrière fois vers eux. « Vous ne devez surtout pas sorti de cette pièce – et ils ne le pourraient pas, de toute façon – tout ira bien.» Puis sans attendre encore, il se retourna et sortit de la pièce.

Il s'adossa une seconde contre la porte, puis se retourna et la rouvrit, et devant lui il ne trouva rien d'autre que du noir – la pièce était partie se suspendre quelque part dans l'espace-temps, et seul Harry, ou sa mort, pourrait la faire réapparaître.

« Tu es prêt maintenant ? » Lui parvint alors une voix juste à côté de lui. Il sursauta un peu avant de tourner son regard épuisé sur Severus. « Oui. Est-ce que tu as ta crème miraculeuse, je préfèrerais ne pas mourir avant d'avoir atteint le toit. » Lui dit Harry dans un murmure.

Severus sortit la crème et une fiole et l'invita à boire tandis qu'il soulevait sa chemise et lui appliquait l'onguent – et il y avait vraiment beaucoup de sang maintenant.

« La douleur, c'est pas à cause du sort, c'est parce que je meurs, hein ? » L'homme rencontra son regard et ses yeux étaient sincèrement emplis d'inquiétude.

« Le sort n'est pas fait pour faire souffrir, Harry. »

Le sorcier hocha la tête et soupira profondément. « Maintenant, écoute moi, dit Severus en se plaçant devant Harry – tu ne vas pas combattre aujourd'hui. Si il y a une chance pour toi de t'en tirer vivant, c'est celle-ci. Je vais la combattre, la distraire, pendant que toi, caché sous ta cape, tu tenteras de l'approcher pour ensuite la tuer. La cape devrait l'empêcher de sentir ta présence. » Expliqua Severus sur un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique.

Harry le fixa, la bouche légèrement ouverte – et peut-être allait-il tombé dans les pommes parce qu'il était vraiment fatigué – et hocha finalement la tête.

Snape l'aida alors à se vêtir de la cape d'invisibilité et ensemble, l'une des mains d'Harry fébrilement ancré sur l'avant-bras de Severus pour l'empêcher de tomber, ils grimpèrent jusqu'au derrière étage de l'hôpital, puis jusqu'au toit. Le maître des potions ouvrit la porte scellée d'un sort et le froid du mois d'octobre envahi le petit vestibule avant qu'ils ne sortent sur la terrasse.

Le charme était posé. Et Bellatrix dansait et riait en observant un blizzard épais se condenser petit à petit au-dessus d'eux. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de remarquer leur présence, Severus lança un sort de magie noire qui l'empêcherait de transplaner et fit quelque pas sur le toit.

Bellatrix fit alors brusquement volte-face, et sur son visage s'étendait un large sourire ravi.

« Regardez-moi qui est là – Severus, comme c'est gentil de te joindre à moi ? Oh mais Harry n'est pas là aujourd'hui, quelle dommage ! » Dit-elle. « Tu as vu, j'ai fini – il n'y a plus rien que vous puissiez faire ! » S'exclama-t-elle, et elle joignit ses mains en sautillant, son sourire toujours fermement – follement – ancré sur ses lèvres.

Severus haussa un sourcil. « Te tuer, empêchera le sort de se réaliser, Bella. »

Il n'attendit alors pas sa réponse et s'empressa de lui jeter un sort informulé qu'elle évita d'un bond sur sa gauche, il ne la laissa cependant pas riposter et enchaina avec deux autres sorts, qu'elle ne réussit à repousser que partiellement. Une large plaie apparut sur sa joue et elle rugit de colère, ses cheveux volant autour de son visage alors qu'elle s'élançait vers Severus en murmurant un sort.

Severus roula sur le côté et créa un bouclier autour de lui avant de riposter, et de sourire lorsqu'elle fut brusquement arrêtée.

« Tu sais ce qui a toujours été ton problème Bella,» dit-il. Et Harry savait qu'il était en train de réaliser exactement ce que lui avait fait avec Voldemort, parce que peu importe que Severus soit fort, Bellatrix était encore plus forte, il lui fallait juste un peu de temps pour réunir ses pouvoirs dispersé par le charme qu'elle venait de mettre en marche – la distraire en lui parlant était le meilleur moyen de l'avoir par surprise.

La sorcière lui lança un doloris que Severus repoussa difficilement avec un sort de répulsion.

« Tu as toujours été persuadé qu'il t'aimait n'est-ce pas, Bella ? » Dit-il en envoyant un nouveau sort avant de se déplacer à l'autre bout du toit.

« Cela ne t'a jamais dérangé qu'il couche avec ta sœur ? » Continua-t-il. Et il rit avec satisfaction lorsqu'elle pâlit violemment avant de pousser un cri de rage. Elle leva sa baguette pointée sur lui au-dessus de sa tête – et elle allait le _tuer_ cette fois – lorsque la pointe de la lame d'une épée transperça sa poitrine. Puis ressortit, puis rentra encore, plus haut.

Et encore.

L'air sembla alors se comprimer en un instant, puis un vent fort tourbillonna autour d'eux.

Puis plus rien.

Severus observa avec fascination Bellatrix émettre des borborygmes plein de sang avant qu'elle ne tombe en avant.

Et le visage de l'homme se fit beaucoup plus sombre lorsque la cape d'Harry glissa sur son corps jusqu'à alors invisible et qu'il se laissa tomber à genoux.

« Respire profondément. » Ordonna Severus après qu'il l'ait rejoint en trois pas rapides. Des larmes roulaient sur les joues du jeune homme et des sanglots de douleur, de peine et de soulagement secouaient son corps malade.

« _C'est fini, Severus, c'est fini._ » sanglota-t-il, tandis que Severus remontait son T-shirt et étalait une nouvelle de la crème sur sa plaie. Et elle devrait se rétracter, maintenant que Bellatrix était morte et pourtant elle semblait toujours aussi profonde.

« Tout va bien, je sais, c'est fini. Tout ira bien. » Murmura Severus en attirant Harry contre lui.

Le jeune sorcier haussa la tête et se mit à pleurer encore plus fort avant de tenter de se mettre debout. « Non, Harry, Harry, calmes-toi. » Entendit-il Severus dire. Le maître des potions passa un bras autour de ses épaules et Harry put à peine le discerner à ses côtés. « Je dois les voir, Severus, s'il te plaît. Je dois les voir. » Le pria-t-il.

La descente fut laborieuse, mais Harry tentait par tous les moyens de rester conscient parce qu'il était terrorisé à l'idée de mourir sans les avoir revu. Il voulait au moins ça – même si, même si…

Ils étaient enfin devant la porte, et Harry – Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire maintenant ? Comment allait-il leur demander pardon ? Comment - Il annula le sort posé sur la chambre d'un mouvement de main et sa vision se fit encore un peu plus flou.

Et – et est-ce qu'il l'accepterait ? Est-ce qu'ils accepteraient qu'il soit encore en vie, qu'il leurs ait menti pendant autant de temps ? – Dieu, peut-être qu'ils ne ressentaient plus rien pour lui en fait – ça faisait tellement longtemps. Peut-être même que Mycroft avait quelqu'un, parce que Mycroft avait plus de trente-cinq ans maintenant et – et alors il devait certainement être marié pare qu'il fallait assurer la descendance et parce qu'il était riche et puissant.

Et peut-être en fait que cela avait toujours été prévu. Peut-être que Mycroft n'avait jamais vraiment compté le garder pour toute la vie toutes ces années plus tôt.

Peut-être qu'il – qu'ils – ne voulait pas qu'il revienne – _Oh certainement._

Et maintenant Sherlock avait quelqu'un aussi – _deux _quelqu'un – deux hommes qui avaient l'air fabuleux et gentils et qui semblaient apte à canaliser Sherlock, à le rendre heureux. Alors il n'y avait plus aucune raison pour qu'Harry soit encore la petite âme de Sherlock. Sherlock n'avait certainement plus besoin de lui. Parce que – parce que bien sûr, des gens auraient pris sa place en autant d'années _de mort._

Il les avait perdu – neuf ans plus tôt quand il était mort – et c'était évident, c'était _tellement_ évident. Et maintenant, maintenant, il était de retour et ils auraient certainement préféré qu'il reste mort.

Oui, oui, bien sûr. Il n'avait aucun droit d'être là et –

Il sanglotait – des sanglots violents, des gémissements rauques et désespérés secouaient son corps et il avait mal, et ses bras entouraient des épaules et ses jambes une taille mince – mince, mince, bien trop mince – et il y avait des bras autour de lui qui le serraient fort, si fort et son visage mouillé de larme était caché dans le creux d'une nuque fine et longue.

Il cria fort contre la peau blanchâtre.

Parce que c'était la peau, le corps de Sherlock – et son odeur et ses boucles et ses longs bras et son cœur qui battait vite et fort contre sa poitrine.

Et c'était les larmes de Sherlock et la voix vibrante, tremblante de Sherlock contre son oreille.

Mais il n'entendait pas, et il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de pleurer et il se sentait mal et malade – et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être persuadé que tout cela était faux, que ce n'était qu'une illusion de son esprit qu'il avait tant souhaité. Parce qu'il était mort, ou inconscient.

Et oh Dieu, bien sûr – bien sûr il devait être tombé dans le coma – il n'avait après tout aucun souvenir d'être entré dans la pièce. Rien de tout cela n'était en train d'arriver en réalité. Il était certainement toujours aussi désespérément seul et son esprit pour soulager sa peine avait simplement créé un monde où les deux êtres qu'il désirait le plus au monde l'aimaient encore.

Sauf que le rêve tourna brusquement au cauchemar lorsqu'il sentit que l'on tentait de l'arracher à Sherlock, et il cria, se débattit, pria parce que _non, s'il vous plaît, Sherlock…Sherlock ! _Et il pleura encore parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on le réveille et qu'on lui arrache ça, _pitié, Sherlock, Sherlock_.

Puis il fut forcé de s'allonger sur un lit et il y avait une présence chaude, rassurante, _certaine_ à ses côtés et des bras l'entourèrent et il fut attiré contre un torse large et –

-et il y avait du sang dans sa bouche et il faisait si chaud. Et dans un dernier sanglot, il ferma son esprit et oublia tout le reste.

**FIN PARTIE II**

TBC

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et je pleure, haha. La rélecture est toujours très dur. ^_^ Désolé si je vous fais pleurer, sachez que je n'en mène pas large non plus mais j'adore faire un peu souffrir mes persos (un peu, hmm). J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous avez une réserve de mouchoir bien en place parce que le prochain chapitre est - est trop trop triste et pauvre Mycroft et Sherlock - on remonte le temps à nouveau et Harry est mort - les a abandonné. <strong>_

_**Biz**_

_**Blibl'  
><strong>_


	5. Troisième round chapitre 5

**FIN DE JEU**

**.III.**

_1_**  
><strong>

Comment fait-on pour supporter la mort de l'être le plus cher à notre cœur ? – Quand la personne que vous avez aimé, protégé, adoré toute votre vie et avec qui vous pensez la finir simplement disparaît, meurt, part loin de vous et vous laisse là sans indications, _sans futur_ – vous abandonne sans adieu - sans rien.

Harry était à eux – _à lui_ – et il était parti maintenant et - - et _comment faire pour le supporter ? _

_17 Juillet 1997_

Mummy entra dans l'appartement que Mycroft et Sherlock partageaient sans même frapper à la porte. Et ce n'était pas particulièrement étonnant, pourtant, mais Sherlock et Mycroft possédaient un tel sixième sens qu'en un instant la tension de la pièce se fit presque solide.

Leur mère avait l'air brisé. Et ni Mycroft – ni Sherlock – ne l'avait vu un jour avec une telle expression sur le visage – pas même quand leur père était mort en fonction cinq années plus tôt.

Oh, et Mycroft savait bien sûr – il était un Holmes après tout et c'était facile de déduire la raison pour laquelle leur mère avait l'air si choqué.

C'était évident – la seule raison qui pourrait l'amener à trembler ainsi, à se tenir devant eux, les bras ballants et la mine presque désespérée était que l'un deux était mort – soit lui-même, soit Sherlock, soit Harry. Et comme Sherlock et lui était là alors – _Oh Dieu, non, non _ - cela voulait dire qu'il s'agissait d'Harry.

« Il est mort. » Dit Mummy dans un murmure sans oser poser son regard sur ses fils. Mais Mycroft n'était pas sûr qu'elle ait vraiment parlé parce que son esprit était en coton subitement et l'air dans ses poumons semblait glacé.

Il l'observa, les lèvres pincées et la respiration tremblante, s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils et les fixer simplement, comme si elle regardait une quelconque série télévisé.

Et puis en un instant Mycroft cessa de penser à ce qui se passait autour de Mummy et se focalisa – ne put rien faire d'autre – sur ce qui se passait en lui et il se laissa tomber à son tour dans un fauteuil et se plia en deux, en avant, un peu, pour tenter de contrer la douleur et il remonta l'une de ses longues mains et la posa sur son front, cachant ses yeux – qu'il ferma avec autant de force qu'il put trouver en lui car peut-être –_ pitié, pitié_ – cela pourrait tout faire disparaitre.

Il laissa échapper un son inarticulé, comme un râle, l'expression d'une douleur qu'il n'arrivait pas à enregistrer, à comprendre - _ parce que non, non, non, pas Harry, pas lui_.

Il rouvrit les yeux ensuite, peut-être cinq minutes après, probablement bien plus longtemps et Sherlock était là debout devant lui, faisant face au mur et il avait remonté sa main sur sa poitrine et serrait, tortillait, écartait le vêtement au dessus de son cœur et semblait suffoquer et Mycroft - - Mycroft voulait tout oublier et remonter le temps parce que la mort d'Harry allait détruire Sherlock et lui devrait être fort alors, mais il voulait mourir et il ne pouvait pas parce que – _Harry, Harry, s'il te plaît, reviens._

Il se leva, doucement, et ravalant sa détresse – tentant d'échapper à la main invisible de ce gigantesque vide qui menaçait de l'avaler - il s'approcha de son frère et se plaça devant lui, doucement et tendit sa main et remonta son visage pour qu'il puisse croiser son regard gris, voilé, un peu _mort _déjà.

« Mycroft, Mycroft, murmura Sherlock en le reconnaissant – Mycroft. » Et Mycroft prit soin d'attirer son frère plus près de lui et se saisit de ses avant-bras pour le maintenir debout. « Shh, Sherloc, calme-toi, tout va bien. » C'était faux – rien n'allait bien _ du tout _et tout semblait perdu et ils étaient là au milieu du salon – le salon qu'ils auraient dû partager avec Harry – et ils étaient tous les deux en train de se noyer.

« Mycroft, je ne sais pas, bégaya Sherlock alors que des larmes se mettaient à couler sur ses joues et qu'il semblait s'étouffer sur de nombreux sanglots – je ne sais pas ce que – ça fait mal, My. S'il te plaît, fais-la disparaître, fais quelque chose – _aide- moi_. »

Mycroft était pratiquement certain que Sherlock allait finir par s'évanouir alors que sa crise de panique semblait s'accentuer et il ne parvenait pas à la calmer – parce que peut-être voulait-il simplement aussi paniquer, lui, et pleurer et réclamer Harry et –

« Où est Harry ? » Demanda alors son frère – oh comme Mycroft aurait voulu être mort, aussi. Il ravala la bile qui lui montait à la gorge et secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas, _il ne pouvait pas_ – mais Sherlock sanglotait et serrait ses poignets – s'accrochait désespérément à lui et – « C'est la douleur, Sherlock. Ce que tu ressens, c'est de la douleur – c'est ce que l'on ressent quand quelqu'un qui est très important pour nous meurt. » Expliqua-t-il et sa voix trembla, sembla prête à se briser et il serra les dents. Il était le grand frère, il devrait être fort.

« Mais – » Tenta Sherlock, mais Mycroft secoua la tête et l'attira brusquement contre lui et le serra fort dans ses bras. « Harry est mort, Sherlock. Tu dois te calmer, souffla-t-il dans l'oreille de son frère – Réfléchis objectivement Sherlock – Harry est mort, c'est fini. Il n'y a aucune raison de pleurer ou de le prier de revenir parce que c'est fini. »Dit Mycroft, et il pleurait, sanglotait dans le cou de son frère de la même façon que son frère contre lui et il le serrait contre lui comme s'_il ne voulait plus jamais le lâcher_.

Mais il l'avait lâché. Et bien sûr ils n'auraient pas pu rester enserrés l'un dans l'autre comme ils l'étaient alors mais se lâcher – se lâcher avait été une erreur. Les jours, les semaines, les mois suivants furent une succession de jours longs et douloureux, ennuyés et durs _– tellement, tellement dur. _Sherlock commença par abandonner la fac et a simplement passer ses journées dans le salon, étendu sur le canapé à fixer le plafond, à jouer du violon – et Mycroft pouvait entendre son violon _appeler _Harry – et à faire des crises de panique dont seul Mycroft pouvait le faire sortir.

Et tant mieux, parce que le manque de vie de Sherlock permettait à Mycroft de s'inquiéter d'autre chose que de sa propre vie – de son propre vide intérieur, comme si tout à l'intérieur de lui n'était plus que cendre – et peut-être était-ce le cas ? Après tout, il était lié par la magie à Harry, Dieu seul savait ce que la mort d'un sorcier faisait à son humain.

Ils restèrent ensemble. Pendant un an et vingt-huit jours, ni Mycroft ni Sherlock ne quittèrent l'appartement pour plus de deux heures par jour et personne n'était vraiment plus le bienvenu dans leur cocon sordide, pas même leur mère, qui après avoir tenté de les aider n'avait plus supporté de les regarder dépérir et se perdre et avait accepté une mission en Amérique du Nord – Et Dieu, comme Mycroft s'était senti trahi de la voir les abandonner, de la voir lui confier Sherlock alors qu'il voulait aussi un peu avoir le droit de s'effondrer.

Et puis un jour, Mycroft finit par retourner travailler au Ministère, rentrant un peu plus tard chaque jour jusqu'au jour où il trouva Sherlock, étendu sur le canapé, la mine réjouie, le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux vides et pâles.

Incapable de comprendre, d'accepter, les vagues de tristesse, de rage, de peur, de peine et de panique, les larmes et les cauchemars, Sherlock choisit le plus violent chemin pour calmer ses pensées.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Sherlock ? Putain, mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » Hurla Mycroft en se laissant tomber à côté du canapé, attrapant presque violemment le grand corps comme désarticulé de son frère et l'agitant avec violence. Sherlock tourna son regard lentement sur son frère et sourit.

« C'est comme si ça n'avait jamais été là – c'est parti. Je ne sens plus rien My, c'est comme s'il n'y avait plus rien. Je peux réfléchir à autre chose maintenant. » Dit-il à son frère d'une voix pâteuse, mais qui enfermait tellement de ravissement que Mycroft sentit une boule venir bloquer sa gorge.

Il inspira profondément, se retentant de gifler Sherlock – ou s'effondrer contre lui et pleurer parce que Dieu ! il n'avait jamais plus pleurer depuis qu'Harry était parti - _était mort _– et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Il l'observa ensuite se parler à lui-même, rire et déduire n'importe quoi d'invisibles présences et Mycroft eut envie de vomir.

Seigneur, qu'est-ce que Harry leur avait fait ?

Cinq mois plus tard, Sherlock s'enfuit, toujours drogués et emportant avec lui la boîte ronde en velours renfermant les nombreuses lettres d'Harry.

Et Mycroft – Mycroft était un _bon_ grand-frère – chercha de toute ses forces son frère à travers Londres, puis plus loin encore – et – et ensuite il cessa.

Il cessa le jour où il reçut la jolie grande boîte rouge pleine des cendres de toutes les lettres d'Harry.

Et pour la première fois depuis près de deux ans, Mycroft pleura. Il pleura pour son_ lié_ mort et pour son frère perdu et pour lui-même, et il cria et pria Harry de revenir et considéra un instant se loger une balle dans le crâne, rapide et efficace.

Puis il prit une profonde inspiration – après tant d'heures à sangloter -, plaça la boîte sous son lit et se prépara pour un nouveau jour de travail. Il se promit au petit déjeuner de ne plus ni penser à Harry, ni à Sherlock pendant la journée.

Il passa cependant à partir de ce jour ses nuits à surveiller chacun des registres des hôpitaux de Londres, espérant – ou redoutant – de tomber sur la description de son frère.

Ce fut une de ses nuits, plusieurs mois plus tard – presqu'un an et demi plus tard ou au-delà – _Mycroft refusait d'y penser_ – que la description d'un John Doe de moins de vingt-cinq ans, d'un mètre quatre-vingt-quatre aux cheveux bouclés noirs apparut dans la liste des admis d'un hôpital de la périphérie de Londres.

Hector dépassa de nombreuses limites de vitesse pour s'y rendre en moins d'une demi-heure.

« Je suis l'inspecteur Lestrade de Scotland Yard, l'accueillit un homme en lui tentant la main – vous pensez être le frère de notre John Doe c'est bien cela ? » Demanda-t-il sur un ton posé alors que Mycroft serrait sa main.

Mycroft le fixa un moment sans répondre – et il ne savait pas si son frère était mort ou en vie – avant d'hocher la tête. « Oui, est-ce qu'il va bien ? »

« Nous l'avons trouvé en train de faire une overdose dans un squat près de Whitechapel, mais les ambulanciers ont pu le prendre à temps. Il devrait se réveiller d'ici une demi-heure. Suivez-moi. » L'enjoigna ensuite l'homme en prenant les devants. Ils traversèrent un certain nombre de couloir puis un ascenseur sur deux étages avant que l'inspecteur Lestrade ne s'arrête devant une porte vitrée blanche.

Et oh oui, c'était bien son frère qui était là étendu plus que maigre et pâle comme – _comme un cadavre_ – sur des draps trop blancs.

Fébrilement, Mycroft pénétra dans la petite chambre et se rendit jusqu'au lit de son frère avant de poser une main sur le front un peu moite de Sherlock et de se pencher en avant. « Espèce de petit enfoiré. » Murmura-il. Mais sa voix était brisée et faible et tremblante parce que c'était son petit frère qui était là, le visage pâle et maigre, des traces de piqûre partout sur les bras et des cernes noires sous les yeux.

C'était son frère qui était là et Harry était mort et quelle vie – _quelle vie était-ce, maintenant ? Comment supporter ça ?_

« Merci. » Souffla-t-il ensuite en se relevant légèrement pour se tourner vers l'inspecteur, resté en retrait à l'entrée de la chambre.

L'homme pinça ses lèvres et passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de pénétrer dans la chambre et de jeter un coup d'œil à Sherlock.

« Oui, de rien, je – j'aimerais beaucoup que vous me teniez au courant de sa convalescence. Je - j'ai rarement ou plutôt jamais, rencontré un gosse aussi extraordinaire, dit-il, et Mycroft écarquilla les yeux et sa main vint trouver celle de son frère – il est brillant vous savez. Il m'a dit toutes ces choses dans l'ambulance, il a pu déduire pratiquement tout de ma vie rien qu'en voyant l'aspect de mes habits, ou de ma couleur de cheveux. Et puis, et il s'arrêta un instant et croisa tristement le regard de Mycroft – et puis il pleurait beaucoup aussi. »

Il soupira et fit le tour du lit, avant de prendre l'une des chaises à disposition.

« Je ne suis pas bête, vous savez. Je n'ai pas gagné mon insigne d'inspecteur dans une pochette surprise et je sais reconnaître un jeune homme de bonne famille quand j'en vois un, même s'il est en train de me vomir dessus en convulsant – _et oh, ce n'était vraiment pas une image que Mycroft souhaitait imaginer –_ et je sais que vous allez sans aucun doute faire disparaître toutes les charges contre lui ainsi que son casier judiciaire, je le sais. Mais Dieu, prenez soin de lui, d'accord. Je ne sais pas ce qui a pu vous arriver, parce qu'il est clair que vous n'êtes pas dans un meilleur état que votre frère et _ je sais _que je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais il pleurait tellement – il réclamait son âme ou quelque chose comme ça et ensuite il recommençait à m'analyser comme si c'était le seul moyen pour lui de cesser d'y penser. »

Lestrade s'arrêta un instant et passa une main sur son visage fatigué. « J'ai vu beaucoup de drogués dans ma vie, mais aucun ne m'a jamais donné autant l'impression que votre frère -_ Sherlock_, l'interrompit Mycroft et Lestrade le fixa un instant avant d'hocher la tête - que finalement, la drogue pouvait sauver, ou aider, au minimum, jusqu'à un point, évidemment. » Ajouta-t-il en grimaçant. Et Mycroft s'était assis à son tour et fixait Sherlock sans rien dire, les mâchoires serrées parce qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir pleurer pour toute la douleur de son frère - _ son frère qu'il était censé protéger._

« Il a aussi parlé de vous. Il vous réclamait. Vraiment vraiment très fort. »

« Je vous informerais de son état, inspecteur. Et je vous remercie pour l'attention et l'inquiétude que vous éprouvez à l'égard de mon frère. Ce n'est pas – enfin, n'étiez-vous pas agacé lorsqu'il vous a _déduit _? » Demanda Mycroft, parce que _peut-être_ Lestrade pourrait se révéler utile, pourrait être quelque chose pour Sherlock, ou – ou bien lui proposer de l'aider à résoudre des crimes. Peut-être qu'il pourrait aider Mycroft à changer les idées de Sherlock et – _et il n'y croyait pas bien sûr, mais au moins ne serait-il pas tout seul, il était fatigué d'être tout seul._

Lestrade fixa son regard sur Sherlock et haussa les sourcils. « Pourquoi l'aurais-je été ? Tout ce qu'il a dit était vrai, et il m'a même expliqué comment il avait réussi à déduire tout ce qu'il a dit – c'est un don, d'après moi. Et bien sûr, je comprends que quelque personne puisse trouver cela dérangeant, mais dans ma ligne de travail, savoir que des personnes comme lui existe est une bénédiction. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vois quelqu'un comme lui. Dans la police, il y a de nombreux spécialistes, des consultants, qui viennent aider lorsque certaines affaires se révèlent difficile à conclure – ils ont de nombreux spécialistes particulièrement aux Etats-Unis, des Médiums, des surdoués en de nombreux différents domaines – votre frère est un génie en déduction, et s'il est capable de nous amener un meurtrier en nous fournissant les preuves qui feront tenir l'inculpation, il pourrait nous être vraiment très utile. »

Lestrade se tut finalement et sourit un peu en voyant l'expression pratiquement ébahie de Mycroft avant qu'il ne hoche la tête.

« Vous pourriez venir lui rendre visite lorsqu'il ira mieux et lui proposer de travailler avec vous. » Dit Mycroft. Le visage de l'inspecteur s'assombrit alors et Mycroft fronça les sourcils. « Si c'est ce que vous vouliez dire, évidemment. » Dit-il, et Lestrade humecta ses lèvres.

« Oui mais – vous avez l'air si certain qu'il ira mieux et – enfin, je suppose qu'il est de mon devoir de vous dire que, il fronça les sourcils et lança un regard sur Sherlock avant de se focaliser à nouveau sur Mycroft – Monsieur Holmes, votre frère - Sherlock était vraiment très en colère, vous savez. Il – je suis désolé, il ne voulait pas être sauvé. »

Et Mycroft hocha simplement la tête, aucune émotion visible sur son visage mais Lestrade pouvait voir la façon dont sa main serrait convulsivement celle de son petit frère. Puis brusquement, Mycroft se leva et eut un bref hochement de tête.

« Pourriez-vous je vous prie, lui tenir compagnie un moment ? Je dois passer un appel. » Dit-il dans un murmure.

« Bien sûr, prenez votre temps, je suis en week-end. » Dit-il, et Mycroft disparut rapidement par la porte.

Lorsqu'il revint, Lestrade évita consciencieusement de fixer le visage de Mycroft sur lequel quelque traces de larmes étaient difficilement en train de disparaître.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le médecin entra dans la chambre pour les prévenir que Sherlock était prêt à se réveiller, et Lestrade se leva pour laisser les deux frères se retrouver en paix. Il manqua presque la demande de Mycroft Holmes de rester lorsqu'elle lui parvint, l'homme gardant ses lèvres pincées quand l'inspecteur se retourna vers lui, ses sourcils relevés en signe d'interrogation.

Il resta cependant, et observa le médecin injecter un médicament dans l'intraveineuse de Sherlock.

Moins de deux minutes plus tard, le jeune homme pâle commença à bouger et Mycroft se leva rapidement, la main de son frère fermement enserrée dans les siennes.

Oh et Mycroft n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le faire. Il avait toujours pensé que le jour où il trouverait Sherlock – si il le retrouvait un jour – il serait pressé de se réconcilier avec son frère, de le convaincre de se soigner, et y arriver – parce que Sherlock était son frère et il avait eu assez de temps pour oublier et être en colère et désespéré et égoïste. Mais Mycroft n'avait pas oublié après tout ce temps passé et une vague de culpabilité l'envahit parce que Sherlock n'était pas égoïste, il ne savait simplement pas gérer ses émotions parce qu'il était un être extraordinaire différent du commun des mortels.

Et Mycroft eut à fermer quelques instants ses yeux lorsque ceux, si vides, si seuls, si tristes, de Sherlock se posèrent sur lui.

« Sherlock, » murmura-t-il ensuite. Et c'était si dur en réalité, pour lui de voir son petit frère – son petit frère qui avait été si heureux, si enjoué, si vicieusement ennuyé quand il n'y avait plus rien à faire et qu'Harry n'était pas là pour l'occuper – c'était horrible de le voir maintenant ainsi, étendu, aussi pâle que la mort. Et Mycroft ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer Harry ainsi – parce qu'il aurait été ainsi, s'il l'avait retrouvé. Sauf que contrairement à Sherlock il ne se serait jamais réveillé et –

« Sherlock, c'est moi », souffla-t-il encore – et Lestrade s'était senti aussi inconfortable d'être présent que touché au-delà des mots par la posture si misérable d'un homme tel que Mycroft.

Sherlock essaya de parler ensuite, une fois, avant qu'il ne se mette à pleurer et ne tente de toutes ses maigres forces de lever ses bras vers Mycroft, avec tellement de désespoir que Lestrade sentit des larmes monter à ses yeux. Son regard croisa celui du docteur, et ils évitèrent un instant de regarder vers le lit alors que la voix à peine contrôlée de Mycroft s'adressait à son petit frère.

« Je ne te laisserais plus partir, tu m'entends – jamais. » Dit-il avec une ferveur irrévocable. « Je ne te laisserais plus partir, je ne passerais pas encore deux ans à attendre de te retrouver mort dans une ruelle sombre. A partir de maintenant tu restes avec moi. »

« Je ne peux pas – » Et sa voix se cassa un peu alors, et Lestrade déglutit. « Je ne te laisserais pas mourir, Sherlock. Je ne t'enterrerais pas aussi, Sherlock. Je n'y survivrais pas alors s'il te plaît – s'il te plaît – reste avec moi, rentre avec moi. » Pria-t-il son frère qui le regardait ses grands yeux gris plein de peine et de larmes.

Mais l'homme – le garçon, parce qu'il n'avait l'air que d'un petit garçon fragile en cet instant - secoua la tête et retira sa main de celle de Mycroft et Lestrade sentit son souffle se couper en regardant la façon terrible, horrible, dont la posture de Mycroft – un homme puissant, fort, charismatique – s'effondra sur elle-même. Ses épaules se voutèrent et il ferma les yeux et ses poings se crispèrent sur le lit tandis que la douleur semblait l'écraser.

Pendant ce qui sembla à tous être une éternité, un silence lourd, pesant, régna dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que Mycroft ne réussisse visiblement – parce que c'était visible – à reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions et qu'il ne se redresse.

« Et bien je ne te laisse pas le choix. » Dit-il d'une voix beaucoup plus ferme maintenant.

« Alors j'essaierais de me tuer dès que tu auras le dos tourné. » Claqua la voix faible, rauque et basse de Sherlock en réponse. « Je mourrais et ce sera ta faute. »

Et Lestrade fut certain que quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux à cet instant parce que voir ces deux hommes, ces deux hommes apparemment incroyablement intelligent aussi cassé lui brisait le cœur.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Coucou, voilà une première partie de troisième partie forte en émotions. On est pas rendu, hein! ^-^ Je vous demande par contre un peu de patience pour la suite parce que je reprends les cours, alors mes journées sont brusquement beaucoup plus remplis. La suite aussi vite que possible, cependant.<strong>_

_**Biz**_

_**Blibl'  
><strong>_


	6. Troisième round chapitre 6

**FIN DE JEU**

**.III.**

_2_**  
><strong>

Mycroft prit la menace de Sherlock très au sérieux. Il choisit le petit salon bleu au Manoir – il avait pensé d'abord à la bibliothèque, mais non, ce n'était certainement pas une bonne idée – parce qu'il n'y avait pas de fenêtre mais une baie vitrée au-dessus de leur tête et pas d'autres fenêtres. Il y fit installer un large lit, et son bureau.

Et Mycroft n'avait aucune intention de laisser son frère hors de sa vue ne serait-ce qu'une minute. Il dormait avec lui – et Sherlock criait et le remuait toute la nuit pour l'empêcher de dormir (et c'était la seule réaction qu'il obtenait de Sherlock depuis leur discussion à l'hôpital) – ils prenaient leur douche ensemble et Mycroft le forçait à laisser la porte entrouverte même lorsqu'il était au toilette – parce qu'il ne pouvait pas le perdre.

Il fut celui qui lui administra les doses réduites de drogue et l'aida à éloigner ses cauchemars et le tint tremblant dans ses bras lorsqu'il fut victime du manque.

Il fut un frère parfait – et Sherlock ne sembla ne le haïr que plus.

Ce fut deux mois plus tard – deux mois de long calvaire à recevoir cruautés après cruautés de la bouche de son petit frère – qu'il eut besoin de s'échapper, juste pour un petit moment – juste pour oublier que son frère avait encore tenté de le gifler et lui avait dit l'une des seules choses qu'il ne pouvait pas – qu'il n'arrivait pas – à – à –

« Pourquoi est-ce que ce n'est pas toi qui est mort ? » Sherlock lui cria, tremblant et suant dans son épaisse robe de chambre.

Oh il aurait voulu mourir, vraiment. Il aurait cent fois donné sa vie pour sauver celle d'Harry mais c'était trop tard.

Il appela Lestrade, pour l'aider, pour garder un œil sur Sherlock juste pour une journée et une nuit, le temps qu'il essaie d'oublier.

Lorsqu'il ramassa ses affaires et les rangea soigneusement dans sa mallette – et il n'allait pas plus loin que son bureau, deux couloirs plus loin – Sherlock stoppa brusquement de tirer les cordes de son violon et tourna ses yeux sur son frère. Et il y avait une peine et une terreur terrible dans les yeux de Sherlock, mais Mycroft était trop occupé à se convaincre qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en l'inspecteur Lestrade pour un jour et une nuit pour s'en apercevoir.

Puis l'expression de Sherlock se dissimula derrière un air de pure satisfaction.

« Oh, alors ça y est ! » Dit-il avec un rictus mauvais. Il posa ensuite son violon avec soin – et c'était toujours surprenant la tendresse avec laquelle il traitait son violon – le violon sur lequel Harry avait joué – alors qu'il n'avait pas hésité à brûler toutes les lettres d'Harry. Mycroft grimaça, expira doucement et ferma sa mallette.

« Tu es tout triste et déçu – pauvre Mycroft n'a plus aucun espoir pour son petit frère. » Dit Sherlock d'une voix enjouée en approchant son frère. « Tu sais ce que tu devrais faire pour que tout aille mieux ? » Dit-il avec un faux air de conspirateur sur son visage. « Tu devrais me laisser mourir, mon frère. »

Mycroft détourna son visage refusant de rencontrer les yeux rouges cerclés de larges cernes noires de son frère. Il soupira ensuite, et se tourna complètement vers lui avant de lever une main doucement et de la poser sur sa joue.

Il la caressa de son pouce et sourit tristement. « Je t'aime, Sherlock. Alors tu peux continuer à me haïr si tu veux, mais moi je n'arrêterais jamais de t'aimer. Et ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis certain que Harry, peu importe où il est aujourd'hui, n'est pas en colère contre toi et ne cessera jamais de t'aimer non plus. » Murmura-t-il. Et les yeux de Sherlock restèrent fixés dans les siens un moment avant qu'il ne secoue brusquement sa tête et ne recule d'un pas.

« Tu vis dans un putain de conte de fée, Mycroft. » Dit-il avec un sourire mauvais avant de s'éloigner de son frère et d'aller s'enterrer sous les épaisses couvertures de son lit.

Mycroft acquiesça doucement, sans perdre pourtant son sourire et se saisit de sa mallette lorsqu'il y eut un bruit à la porte de la pièce. L'homme se rendit jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit, toujours le même sourire, un peu plus fatigué cependant, sur les lèvres.

« Bonjour, Mr Holmes. » Dit une voix que Sherlock ne reconnut pas. Et il n'avait aucune envie de la reconnaître. Il ne voulait entendre personne d'autre que son frère le surprotéger et le réconforter et ne jamais _l'abandonner_ même alors que Sherlock lui envoyait d'horribles paroles à la figure, ou qu'il n'était plus qu'un tas tremblant sur le lit, en nage, réclamant Harry ou son frère alors qu'il était là et qu'il l'aimait et – parce que son frère était le seul à être toujours là et il le resterait sûrement toujours. Il était le seul à qui Sherlock pouvait tout dire – les plus horribles choses – sans qu'il ne l'abandonne – mais après que _lui-même _l'ait abandonné pendant tant de temps et ait fait tant d'horribles choses comme se droguer et brûler Harry.

Du moins, cela en avait été ainsi jusqu'à maintenant et Sherlock n'était plus sûr de rien désormais et il n'était pas sûr de savoir encore comment respirer cacher sous les couvertures. Mais il ne pouvait pas le montrer – pas maintenant alors que son frère lui prouvait qu'il n'était plus capable de le _supporter_.

Même après tous ces horribles sentiments que son frère venait de lui avouer.

« Mycroft, je vous en prie, entendit-il son frère dire à l'homme qui allait le garder –_remplacer son frère_ – Sherlock, je ne serais parti que pour la journée et la nuit.» Lui dit ensuite son frère. Et quelque chose dans sa poitrine, le poids qui l'empêchait de respirer disparut et il ferma les yeux en soupirant.

« L'inspecteur Lestrade te tiendra compagnie pendant ce temps. » Sherlock ouvrit alors grand les yeux et se redressa brusquement, repoussant les lourdes couettes. « Quoi ? » Cria-t-il, fusillant des yeux son frère, puis l'homme aux cheveux légèrement grisonnant derrière lui. Lestrade le fixa sans détourner les yeux et Sherlock serra les dents.

« Tu choisis la seule personne que je hais plus que toi sur cette terre, Mycroft ? Quel brillant enfoiré tu fais ! Je ne veux pas de lui – fais-le partir ! » Cria-t-il avant de se saisir d'un livre et de le lancer sur eux. Il alla s'écraser contre le mur à quelques centimètres de l'inspecteur.

Mycroft croisa le regard de Lestrade avec sérieux mais l'homme ne fit que lui sourire, puis hocha la tête.

« Passez une bonne journée, Mycroft. »

« D'accord. Merci. » Répondit Mycroft, ne semblant soudainement plus très sûr à l'idée de laisser son frère seul pour la journée – il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis deux mois et était soudainement terrifié de ne plus jamais le revoir.

« A demain, Sherlock. » Dit-il doucement.

« Va te faire foutre. » Répondit Sherlock avec ce qui leur sembla être une voix un peu cassée. Mycroft se figea et tourna son regard sur le dos de son frère. Puis il secoua la tête et sortit.

Le bruit de la porte qui se referma avec un léger claquement sourd fut insupportable pour Sherlock et il ne voulait rien d'autre que courir après son frère et le prier de rester avec lui – et il voulait lui dire à quel point il était désolé, tellement, tellement, désolé pour tout ce qu'il lui avait dit et fait et qu'il l'aimait aussi parce qu'il était son grand frère –

Mais il n'en avait pas le courage – il n'avait plus beaucoup de courage depuis qu'Harry était mort – et il était terrorisé à l'idée qu'une fois qu'il irait mieux Mycroft cesse de prendre soin de lui. Alors il devait continuer à aller mal – à être mauvais.

« Alors, est-ce que ça vous plairait de m'aider sur une affaire ? » Dit l'inspecteur derrière lui d'une voix faussement enjouée. Sherlock l'ignora et retourna s'enfouir sous les couvertures.

« Ok, je me débrouillerais tout seul – excusez-moi si je vous dérange, je suis habitué à parler à voix haute. » Dit-il encore.

Sherlock grogna et se redressa, s'asseyant sur le lit et lançant un regard noir à l'homme. « Non, c'est faux. Vous êtes plutôt le mec timide caché derrière tous les autres alors qu'ils ne sont certainement pas aussi doués que vous. C'est la raison pour laquelle vous n'êtes toujours pas passé détective inspecteur alors que vous avez 38 ans. Comment je le sais ? » Claqua la voix de Sherlock alors que Lestrade ouvrait la bouche pour poser la question. « C'est écrit partout sur vous, et non je ne vous expliquerais pas comment je le sais. Je veux que vous arrêtiez de m'emmerder. Je ne veux pas travailler avec vous, je ne veux pas vous entendre et je ne veux certainement pas vous avoir ici ! » Cria-t-il finalement avant de se laisser retomber sur ses oreillers.

« Vous préfèreriez que Mycroft soit là. » Dit l'homme et cela enragea Sherlock encore un peu plus. Le jeune homme sortit brusquement du lit et se jeta pratiquement sur l'inspecteur, frappant ses mains sur le bureau et se penchant sur l'homme.

« Fermez-là ! Fermez-là ! Vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Vous n'avez aucun droit d'être ici. Je ne sais pas à quel jeu joue Mycroft mais je ne veux pas que vous restiez là, vous m'entendez ! » Hurla-t-il encore – et c'était comme s'il était possédé – possédé par la terreur de ne plus revoir son frère – possédé par le manque.

« Est-ce qu'il vous a payé ? Où est-ce que c'est vous qui l'avez payé - vu votre misérable vie sociale, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que vous l'ayez payé. » Siffla-t-il. Mais Lestrade restait invariablement calme, énervant Sherlock encore plus.

« Vous n'avez aucun droit d'être là – et vous devriez oublier mon frère, parce qu'il ne vous aimera jamais, croyez-moi ! » Il se tut ensuite, tremblant encore et Lestrade le contempla silencieusement.

« Comment est-ce que tu sais que je n'ai pas d'amis ? » Demanda Lestrade, curieux.

Sherlock lui lança encore un regard noir. « Fermez-là. » Grogna-t-il.

« Est-ce que tu penses vraiment que je suis ici pour ton frère ? » Continua pourtant l'inspecteur, un sourire audible dans sa voix. « Est-ce qu'il est seulement gay ? » Ajouta-t-il.

Sherlock l'ignora et retourna près de son lit pour attraper son violon. Il s'enfonça ensuite dans un large fauteuil et se mit à tirer vicieusement les cordes.

« Alors, à propos de cette affaire, vous avons trois éventuels suspects… »

Sherlock l'aida. Bien sûr qu'il le fit. Même s'il ne le voulait pas et qu'il avait tenté de simplement faire abstraction de l'homme, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui dire que c'était le frère de la victime – il se dit que c'était simplement pour faire taire Lestrade, et pour prouver l'idiotie de la police, mais il avait aimé, et il avait certainement été piégé, vu le sourire satisfait – et reconnaissant – de Lestrade.

Il grogna et alla une nouvelle fois se cacher sous les couvertures, et refusa de parler à Lestrade pour le reste de la journée.

L'inspecteur n'en fut pas vexé, cependant, et passa simplement la journée à rédiger des rapports, à écrire toutes les déductions que Sherlock lui avaient murmuré pour qu'il puisse finalement coincer le meurtrier une fois qu'il serait sorti.

Lorsque Mycroft revint le lendemain matin, Lestrade l'accueillit avec un sourire – et Sherlock pouvait le sentir, même si il ne pouvait pas le voir, tourner vers le mur comme il l'était – et avoua à Mycroft qu'il avait manqué à Sherlock.

Et Sherlock de rétorquer avec véhémence que ce n'était pas vrai.

Même si ça l'était.

L'inspecteur continua à venir ensuite – toutes les deux semaines environs, permettant ainsi à Mycroft de reprendre peu à peu plus de ses précédentes fonctions.

Lorsque la fin du quatrième mois arriva, Sherlock ne s'en préoccupait plus vraiment. Il était plus calme, clean, et accueillait Lestrade _presque_ avec bonne humeur.

« Tu es en retard, dit-il un jour, assis contre la tête de lit, les genoux remontés devant lui et ses longs bras les entourant – Mycroft est parti depuis dix minutes. »

« Je sais. J'étais derrière la porte. Mycroft m'a demandé de te laisser seul un moment, il pense que tu vas mieux et il voulait savoir si tu faisais semblant ou non. Il n'a pas oublié ta menace, Sherlock. » Lui avoua l'inspecteur.

Sherlock haussa les épaules, ce qui rassura Lestrade, d'une certaine façon et il vint s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le lit.

« Est-ce que tu vas mieux ? » Demanda-t-il ensuite gentiment, sans réellement attendre une réponse.

Sherlock haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules et étendit ses jambes devant lui.

« Peut-être. Je n'ai plus envie de me droguer. Mes pensées sont moins chaotiques, je crois. Je peux penser sans…, il s'interrompit et leva son regard sur Lestrade qui l'observait avec attention – mais peut-être que c'est simplement le résultat du syndrome de Stockholm. – c'est ce que Mycroft et toi attendez de moi, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'une fois sorti je ne me remettrais pas immédiatement à me droguer. » - Parce que, Dieu, il n'avait aucune envie de quitter ce cocon qui le maintenait sain d'esprit depuis quatre mois. Il était terrifié par _le dehors._

Lestrade frissonna légèrement, et les yeux gris-bleu-vert perçant de Sherlock se posèrent sur lui, et l'homme sourit tristement. « Mycroft ne compte pas te laisser partir dès maintenant Sherlock. Tu commences seulement à aller mieux et ce serait une terrible erreur de te laisser te débrouiller tout seul maintenant.

«Je sais ça. » Répondit Sherlock de sa voix grave – beaucoup moins tremblante, moins enragée, que quelques mois plus tôt. Ses yeux étaient sérieusement posés sur le visage pâle de Lestrade.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda-t-il alors à l'homme.

L'inspecteur sourit à nouveau, toujours un sourire un peu triste et fatigué et secoua la tête. « Rien, le travail. Rien d'intéressant pour toi. » Il rit ensuite amèrement, et Sherlock fronça les sourcils.

« Est-ce que cela a à voir avec le fait que tu n'es toujours qu'un inspecteur alors que tu as plus de quinze d'expériences pour passer détective inspecteur ? »

Lestrade rit alors plus sincèrement. « Seigneur, tu me fais me sentir tellement vieux. » Lui dit-il. Et pour la première fois depuis près de trois ans, Sherlock rit également –un rire grave, léger, et amusé. Et le cœur de Lestrade s'arrêta un instant.

« Je suis certain que ton frère serait heureux de t'entendre rire ainsi. » Murmura l'inspecteur alors qu'une vague de tristesse pour le frère de Sherlock assombrissait son visage – parce que l'homme n'allait pas vraiment bien en ce moment, et alors que l'état de Sherlock s'améliorait, celui de Mycroft empirait dramatiquement.

Sherlock se ferma cependant immédiatement aux mots de Lestrade et il croisa les bras sur son torse. « Sherlock, tu sais que tu vas devoir parler à ton frère si tu veux sortir d'ici un jour. »

Le jeune homme serra les dents et fronça les sourcils. « Je n'ai pas besoin de parler à qui que ce soit. »

Lestrade soupira et se rapprocha de Sherlock. Il leva ensuite sa main et la posa avec douceur mais fermeté sur la joue de Sherlock. « Tu n'as pas le choix, Sherlock. Ça te bouffe – Dieu, ça vous bouffe tous les deux. Je ne sais toujours pas qui ce Harry était mais il – »

A la surprise de Lestrade, au lieu de la réaction violente à laquelle Sherlock l'avait habitué, le jeune homme enfonça son visage un peu plus dans sa main et laissa échapper un soupir un peu tremblant.

« Je ne peux pas parler de ça avec lui. » Dit-il.

« Pourquoi pas, Sherlock ? »

« Parce que mon frère en _souffre_ et je ne sais pas comment gérer les gens comme ça. » Dit-il, un faux ennui clairement audible dans sa voix.

L'inspecteur haussa un sourcil. « Dit l'homme qui a hurlé à son frère que tout était de sa faute. » Souffla-t-il et il savait qu'il était brutale, mais c'était la seule façon d'atteindre Sherlock. Le jeune homme tenta de s'écarter brusquement mais Lestrade ne le laissa pas s'éloigner, sa main toujours posée sur sa joue droite et sa mâchoire, et son autre main venant saisir son avant-bras.

« Non, il est hors de question que tu te fermes maintenant, Sherlock. Tu dis que le problème est la souffrance de ton frère. Seigneur Sherlock, le meilleur moyen pour qu'il aille mieux est de lui parler. Tu n'as pas à savoir comment gérer les personnes qui souffrent, Mycroft sait que tu n'as aucune idée de comment faire. Sherlock, tu souffres – tu es un homme dépressif et brisé qui a utilisé toutes les drogues les plus durs pour tenter d'aller mieux, pour réussir à penser – ou à penser à autre chose qu'à cette personne que vous avez perdu – pour oublier la douleur. Tu souffres, Sherlock. Et tu ne souffres pas seulement à cause de la mort d'Harry, mais aussi parce que tu sais que tu as fait beaucoup de mal à Mycroft, d'abord en disparaissant, et ensuite en étant tellement infect avec lui. Excuses-toi, dis-lui ce que tu ressens – essayes de lui expliquer. Tu verras, il ira déjà mieux juste avec ça. »

Pendant une longue minute, Sherlock resta silencieux, fixant attentivement Lestrade puis il humecta ses lèvres et détourna les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Gregory ? » Murmura soudainement Sherlock se penchant légèrement vers Lestrade, son front touchant presque celui de l'autre homme.

« Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis ici. » Répondit Lestrade d'une voix grave, les sourcils froncés. Sherlock l'observa encore un peu avant d'hocher la tête.

« C'est vrai. » Dit-il, puis il baissa son regard sur les lèvres de Lestrade. « Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si je t'embrassais ? » Il sourit et Gregory sentit son cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine.

« Je te laisserais faire, parce que c'est ce que je veux depuis un long moment, et ensuite, je me sentirais horriblement mal et stupide de m'être laisser manipuler par toi parce que je ne pense pas que tu ressentes quoique ce soit pour moi. » Répondit-il d'une voix profondément résignée.

Sherlock haussa un sourcil avant de poser réellement son front sur celui de Lestrade.

« Pourquoi penses-tu que tu ne me mérites pas ? »Dit-il d'une voix calme et presque inquiète. « C'est amusant comme je suis le seul enfermé ici alors que Mycroft et toi êtes largement aussi dépressif que moi. »

« Mais contrairement à toi, nous savons comme supporter cet état. » Siffla presque Gregory.

« Ce n'est pas quelque chose de très gentil à dire à quelqu'un que tu dis aimer. » Répondit Sherlock sans se vexer.

« Je n'ai rien dit du tout, Sherlock, pour l'amour de Dieu ! Lâches-moi ! » Parce que ce n'était plus Lestrade qui tenait Sherlock désormais, mais l'inverse.

« Non, embrasses-moi. » Ordonna-t-il presque, de son ton de gosse pourri gâté.

Lestrade ferma les yeux et déglutit avec difficulté. « Je ne suis pas l'une de tes expériences déjantées, Sherlock. Tu ne déduiras rien de concret si je le fais. Et je n'ai pas envie de me faire ça, à moi. » Il secoua la tête contre celle de Sherlock et ferma les yeux.

« D'accord, et si je te dis que tu me manques quand tu n'es pas là, même si avoir Mycroft avec moi me rassure – et que j'aimerais que tu dormes avec moi comme Mycroft le fait, mais pas avec les même intention parce que je ne ressens certainement pas la même chose pour toi que ce que je ressens pour Mycroft et que ce n'est pas juste - - du vent – pour une expérience. »

« S'il te plaît, Sher… » Mais Sherlock n'avait plus envie d'écouter les insécurités de Lestrade alors il entoura simplement de ses longues mains son visage troublé et l'embrassa.

* * *

><p>« Je suis désolé. » commença Sherlock après que Mycroft soit entré dans la chambre et se soit installé à son bureau. Mycroft leva son visage marqué par la fatigue sur son frère et haussa un sourcil.<p>

« A propos de quoi, Sherlock ? » Demanda-t-il gentiment, avec si peu d'espoir dans la voix – parce qu'il voulait se protéger – que Sherlock sentit sa gorge se contracter.

« S'il te plaît, Mycroft, est-ce que tu peux venir ici ? » Demanda Sherlock en indiquant le canapé sur lequel il était installé – recroquevillé - – et c'était dur d'agir comme un adulte pour une fois – parce que oui, il n'en avait jamais réellement été un, jusqu'à maintenant.

Mycroft eut l'air à nouveau étonné – tristement étonné – et curieux et il se leva doucement, avant de le rejoindre.

Puis Mycroft se contenta de le fixer intensément.

« Bon alors…Lestrade m'a dit qu'il fallait que je te dise ce que je ressentais. » Dit Sherlock finalement, rapidement, sans regarder son frère. Mycroft se contenta de hausser les épaules et Sherlock comprit immédiatement que son frère n'attendait plus vraiment grand-chose de lui. Et il ferma les yeux de rage contre lui-même.

« Je suis désolé, Mycroft. » Dit-il enfin après un moment, d'une voix plus forte, grave et vrai. « Et je crois que je suis peut-être amoureux de Lestrade. » Continua-t-il parce que c'était trop dur de rester focalisé sur la peine.

Mycroft sourit doucement et hocha la tête. « Oui, je sais. »

« Est-ce que tu as pleuré ? » Demanda-t-il ensuite et Mycroft haussa un sourcil. « A propos de Gregory et toi ? Non, au contraire, je suis plutôt heureux pour vous.»

« Non, et Sherlock secoua la tête – est-ce que tu as pleuré, pour Harry, après le premier jour ? » Dit-il. Et c'était la première fois qu'il prononçait son nom depuis sa mort.

Mycroft le dévisagea alors un moment avant d'acquiescer. « Oui. Quand tu m'as envoyé les cendres de ses lettres, j'ai pleuré. » Avoua-t-il d'une voix un peu faible. Et Sherlock comprit qu'il ne disait pas cela pour le blesser, mais pour être honnête avec lui.

Sherlock frissonna. « Moi aussi, j'ai pleuré à cause de ça, pendant des jours. J'étais défoncé et je croyais que ça le ferait disparaître de ma tête. Mais ça n'a pas marché. Tu devrais être en colère contre moi, pire que ça. Pourquoi tu ne l'es pas ? »

« J'ai arrêté de te chercher, Sherlock. C'est ce que ça m'a fait. »

Et Sherlock resta silencieux un moment ensuite, avant d'attraper la main de son frère et de la serrer gentiment.

Après cela, tout alla un peu mieux, Mycroft autorisa Lestrade a emmené Sherlock à Scotland Yard pour qu'il l'aide, et accepta un mois après qu'il emménage dans un appartement, seul, parce qu'il lui fallait un peu de temps – et c'était un moyen pour Mycroft et Lestrade de s'assurer que Sherlock était près et saurait rester clean.

Et puis, après que Gregory Lestrade ait enfin été nommé détective inspecteur, Sherlock devint le seul et unique détective consultant au monde.

Il tint deux années ainsi, vivant seul, aidant Lestrade, sortant avec lui, lui rendant visite – l'aimant, vraiment – et Lestrade était plus heureux ainsi – même si quelque part, il savait que ça ne pouvait pas durer – et Mycroft aussi allait mieux – un peu – jusqu'au jour où Sherlock décida qu'il en avait assez de vivre seul.

« Je vais trouver un colocataire pour pouvoir m'installer dans l'appartement de Mme Hudson. » Dit-il alors qu'il déjeunait ensemble – et en réalité, Lestrade et Mycroft avaient simplement débarqué chez Sherlock qui après force protestations et cris avait plié face aux moues faussement triste de son compagnon. Il refusa cependant de l'embrasser ensuite – mais Lestrade était habitué – ce schéma se reproduisait _toutes les semaines_ – et ils se mirent à table.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu voudrais faire une chose pareil ? » Demanda Gregory en haussa un sourcil.

« Je m'ennuies ici, et Baker Street est un endroit beaucoup plus agréable à Londres. »

Mycroft secoua la tête. « Si seulement tu me laissais payer la location. »

Sherlock le fusilla du regard. « Pas moyen. Cesses de jouer les grands frères surprotecteur, je suis parfaitement capable de subvenir à mes propres besoins avec les affaires privés que je prends. »

« Et bien je suis sûr que Gregory serait heureux d'emménager avec toi. »

Les yeux de l'inspecteur s'écarquillèrent brusquement et il regarda Mycroft comme s'il était fou. Sherlock se contenta de secoua la tête.

« Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y survivrait pas. » Dit-il avec un sourire en coin. « Et je préfères largement le surprendre – ça ajoute un peu de piment à notre relation,» dit-il sans aucune honte, et Lestrade rougit légèrement.

Mycroft soupira et hocha la tête. « Très bien, alors trouves un colocataire. »

« Oui, Maître, Merci, Maître. »

Lestrade laissa échapper un léger rire – cela avait toujours été agréable de manger ainsi et de ressembler autant que possible à une petite famille.

Ce fut cependant leur dernier repas _en famille_ parce que John Watson apparut dans l'équation et que Mycroft et Lestrade ne purent manquer l'intérêt évident que le docteur – le docteur et soldat – éveilla en Sherlock.

Et Gregory fut à peine déçu – à peine, parce qu'il savait, _il savait depuis deux ans_ que rien n'allait durer – lorsque ce ne fut pas Sherlock qui frappa à sa porte quatre jours après la fin de l'affaire que ce cher John Watson avait nommé '_une étude en rose'_ mais Mycroft.

« Bonsoir Mycroft, entre, je t'en pries. » Dit-il, faisant déjà retraite dans son salon et laissant Mycroft fermer la porte.

« Il a l'air adorable. » Avoua-t-il ensuite après s'être laissé retomber sur le canapé. Il fit glisser une des bières fraiches qu'il s'était amené vers Mycroft et sourit lorsque l'homme secoua la tête. Gregory se pencha alors sur le côté du canapé et attrapa une bouteille de Whisky du petit bar et un verre en cristal.

« Enfin, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il choisisse un militaire à la place d'un policier – et John est certainement un soldat plein de surprises. » Dit-il en versant une rasade du liquide ambrée dans le verre avant de le tendre à Mycroft. Il regarda un instant la bouteille puis se pencha de nouveau sur le petit bar et se sortit un verre. « Sherlock aurait juste pu éviter de me prendre pour un con. Je ne savais pas que les médecins de l'armée savaient tirer avec autant d'agilité. » Continua-t-il. Et il avala une lampée de Whisky en se renfonçant dans le canapé.

Mycroft ne dit toujours rien et Lestrade soupira.

« Tout va bien Mycroft. Je savais que ça arriverait. Dieu, je le savais le jour même où il m'a embrassé. J'étais juste un pilier dans sa guérison et maintenant qu'il n'a plus besoin de moi – et j'en suis heureux, parce qu'il va mieux et c'est tant mieux – il peut s'attacher à d'autre personne. Et John est adorable, vraiment. Il est vraiment vraiment adorable. » Dit-il en soupirant, ses yeux brillant légèrement.

Mycroft soupira et se leva, venant s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans la tête de Sherlock, Gregory, et je ne sais pas si il se rend seulement compte de l'état dans lequel il te met, mais ne va pas penser que c'est de ta faute si il choisit John. S'il _t'abandonne._ »

Les épaules de Lestrade s'affaissèrent et il ferma les yeux.

« Est-ce que tu veux en parler ? » Demanda Mycroft doucement.

« Parler de quoi ? » Répliqua sèchement le détective inspecteur.

« Parler du fait que ton père t'a mis à la porte quand tu avais 16 ans parce que tu es gay. »

Lestrade le fusilla du regard. « Tu aurais juste pu me demander au lieu de rassembler des informations sur moi dans mon dos. »

Mycroft détourna un instant les yeux et s'enfonça à son tour dans le dossier, son parapluie entre les jambes. Il sourit tristement.

« Je suis désolé, j'ai tendance à le faire sans même m'en rendre compte. »confessa-t-il.

« Je sais. Et non je n'ai rien à dire à propos de mon père. Est-ce que tu veux me parler d'Harry. » Lança-t-il un peu de venin – et d'alcool, de tristesse, de déception, de '_putain, je le savais de toute façon, à quoi ça sert_' – dans la voix.

« Très bien, Gregory, comme tu veux. » Dit Mycroft en se levant. « Mais tu devrais lui parler. »

Mais il ne le fit pas. – Evidemment qu'il ne le fit pas. Parce que Sherlock était venu le voir autant de fois qu'avant John et il avait été aussi attentif et prévenant et _bon_ et – peut-être – il avait semblé toujours un peu amoureux de lui. Et puis, il avait été aussi inquiet de son manque évident de réponse – de foi – de la façon presque désespéré avec laquelle Gregory s'accrochait à lui pendant, et après qu'ils aient fait l'amour.

Et cela faisait sourire un peu Sherlock, malgré l'inquiétude, et il rendait chaque étreinte et le gardait contre lui sans se plaindre – sans avoir l'air de s'en plaindre.

Cela n'empêcha pas Gregory de conseiller à John d'avouer à Sherlock son attraction – sa fascination, son amour - - _parce que Dieu, c'était évident comme le nez au milieu de la figure que John Watson était amoureux_ _de Sherlock_ – parce que Lestrade pensait que John méritait Sherlock parce qu'il était un homme bon, et brave et fort et qu'il pouvait se montrer aussi particulièrement dur et sérieux. Et qu'il pouvait certainement maitriser Sherlock comme Gregory l'avait fait avant lui.

John ne fit que lui sourire cependant, et le remercier pour son conseil avant de partir rejoindre Sherlock il ne savait où pour trouver le Golem – et Seigneur, Lestrade voulait les accompagner et s'assurer qu'ils n'allaient pas simplement se faire tuer quelque part. Mais ce n'était plus vraiment son travail maintenant – et Mycroft veillait, de toute façon – et John avait certainement démontré qu'il était tout à fait capable de prendre soin de Sherlock.

Cinq jours plus tard, Mycroft informa Lestrade que John et Sherlock avait été le dernier bip du téléphone rose, et qu'ils étaient à l'hôpital, résultat de l'explosion de la piscine dans laquelle Sherlock avait donné rendez-vous à Moriarty.

Il fut à l'hôpital en moins de dix minutes.

« Comment vont-ils ? » Cria-t-il presque à Mycroft alors qu'il conversait avec pas-Anthea. « Ils vont bien, Gregory. Tout va bien. L'explosion était mineure par rapport aux autres et John a réussi à les propulser dans la piscine. John a un léger traumatisme crânien et Sherlock fait juste semblant d'avoir mal partout pour rester avec John. » Expliqua-t-il d'une voix rassurante.

Mais Gregory pâlit tout de même et il hocha la tête, puis déglutit. Et son visage était juste las et épuisé. « Très bien, alors s'ils vont bien, je rentre. Dis-leur de passer au bureau dès qu'ils seront sortis de l'hôpital pour que je puisse prendre leur déposition. »

Il se retourna ensuite et commença à marcher vers les ascenseurs, ignorant les appels de l'homme, quand une main vint saisir son bras et le força à se retourner. Il tomba sur le visage fermé de Sherlock. « Combien de temps est-ce tu comptes jouer les martyres? » Demanda-t-il. Et le sang quitta le visage de Gregory et il ravala les larmes de fatigue qu'il retenait depuis – _depuis un long moment_.

« Oh va te faire foutre, Sherlock, je n'ai pas envie de jouer aujourd'hui. » Dit-il d'une voix forte. Et il aurait aimé pouvoir saisir Sherlock par les épaules et le secouer en lui hurlant quel inconscient petit con il avait été d'aller rencontrer Moriarty tout seul.

« Je ne joue pas, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? » Demanda Sherlock, toujours le même air sérieusement énervé sur le visage.

La respiration de Lestrade se bloqua un instant et il frissonna. « Tu aurais pu mourir, Sherlock. » Souffla-t-il avec violence. « Tu aurais pu mourir, et John aussi. Tu as risqué sa vie pour t'amuser. Tu…Va te faire foutre, Sherlock. » Dit-il et sa voix était un peu brisée alors. Il s'apprêtait de nouveau à s'éloigner mais la voix de Sherlock le retint à nouveau.

« Non. » Dit le jeune homme, et il l'entraina avec force derrière lui. « Dehors. » Agressa-t-il l'infirmière alors qu'il les faisait entrer dans la chambre de John. L'infirmière se précipita hors de la pièce et Sherlock conduisit Gregory sur le lit de John, le forçant à s'asseoir.

« Assures-toi que personne ne rentre. » Ordonna finalement Sherlock à son frère – et ils échangèrent un petit sourire. « Et toi, assures-toi de les garder tous les deux, il te faut bien ça. » Murmura-t-il. Et le sourire de Sherlock s'agrandit, et il hocha la tête.

« Oui, Maître. » et il ferma la porte.

« Allonges-toi. » Dit-il ensuite en se rapprochant du lit, posant un main sur le torse de Lestrade. L'homme écarquilla les yeux et il lança un regard sur le visage souriant de John. « De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Sherlock ? » Demanda-t-il sèchement.

« Tu es épuisé, allonges-toi et dors un moment. John a aussi besoin de dormir. »

Et Sherlock souriait, le genre de sourire rare et vrai qu'il n'offrait jamais qu'à Mycroft et Lestrade – et à John maintenant. L'inspecteur le fixa un long moment avant de se tourner vers John.

« Tu n'as pas à accepter toutes ces demandes rocambolesques, tu sais. » Lui dit-il. L'homme rit alors et secoua la tête.

« C'est moi qui ait proposé Lestrade, Sherlock n'a vraiment aucune idée que tu penses que nous sommes ensemble. Il n'a jamais fait le moindre mouvement vers moi. »

« Bien sûr que non. » Les interrompit Sherlock. « Je sais certaines choses à propos d'une relation. Comme le fait de rester fidèle. Même si c'est devenu totalement avant-gardiste, maintenant. » Dit-il et il était clair qu'il n'avait pas grande opinion de tous les autres – pas qu'il en ait jamais eu.

« Mais tu aimes John. » Rétorqua Lestrade.

« Et je l'aime, et je t'aime et il nous aime – la seule question restante est, est-ce que tu m'aimes ? » Fit John. Et il roula des yeux. « Et par pitié, ne me fais plus jamais rien répéter d'aussi monstrueusement gnian-gnian, j'ai l'impression de voir mon uniforme de soldat se transformer en robe de princesse. »

Lestrade sourit un peu alors, fixa alternativement son regard sur John puis sur Sherlock – murmura que c'était de la folie pure et s'étendit finalement contre John.

Il s'endormit moins de cinq minutes plus tard, les voix de John et Sherlock le rassurant et le berçant.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, au son de raclement de chaise et de voix fortes et inquiètes, il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas.

La vidéo que John lui montra, le visage grave et fermé, sur le téléphone rose fit venir la nausée à Lestrade, et il ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux pour ne plus voir Mycroft, évanoui, et retenu par des liens dans une cage en verre, se remplissant bien trop rapidement d'eau.

**FIN PARTIE III**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bonjour à tous - et bien, on revient au début et ça y est, vous allez enfin pouvoir savoir la réaction de Mycroft, Sherlock, Lestrade et John face à la non-mort de Harry. Le suspens est intense et comme je n'ai encore rien écrit pour la prochaine partie, j'espère que vous serez un peu patient ^-^<strong>_

_**Merci pour vos reviews en tout cas, et à très bientôt.**_

_**Blibl'  
><strong>_


	7. Fin de jeu chapitre 7

**PARTIE IV**

Sherlock était certain que quelque chose – _quelque chose de terrible_ – était en train d'arriver sans qu'il ne puisse le voir. Et c'était pour lui terriblement frustrant et cela lui bloquait presque la respiration parce que Mycroft était _sauvé_ et il n'était _pas mort_ alors que Sherlock n'avait _rien fait._ – Alors quoi ?

Oh et il avait été si terrifié de perdre son frère – après avoir presque perdu John. Il avait été terrifié à l'idée de le voir se noyer – terrifié d'avoir à enterrer une nouvelle personne, une nouvelle de _ses personnes_, les seules qu'il supportait – _aimait. Comme son âme._

-Alors quoi ? Respirant profondément, Sherlock ferma les yeux et détourna un instant le regard de la forme encore endormie – droguée – de son frère. Et Dieu, il n'avait été que drogué et il était en vie et objectivement, réalistiquement, _logiquement_, ce n'était absolument pas possible que Mycroft soit là vivant alors que Moriarty comptait le tuer sans aucun doute – sans aucune porte de sortie, sans aucun moyen pour Sherlock de le sauver, avec ou sans son esprit de génie.

« Sherlock, assieds-toi. » Lui murmura Gregory à l'oreille, une main posée sur le bras. Sherlock lui jeta un long regard – parce que peut-être que Gregory avait la solution ? – avant de s'asseoir sur le sofa de la chambre privée à côté de John. Et John, Dieu, était encore tout égratigné et épuisé d'avoir été presque tué dans une explosion.

Et tout était la faute de Sherlock – parce que son génie ne servait apparemment qu'à mettre en danger ceux qu'il supportait – _aimait_ – ou à ne pas savoir comment les protéger.

Encore, ses yeux tombèrent sur le corps inerte de son frère et c'était comme si des milliers de voix dans sa tête lui murmuraient que quelque chose n'allait pas, quelque chose était là tout proche et il ne le voyait pas et pourtant Mycroft était sauvé et - - Et Mummy ne disait rien et ses yeux n'étaient posés sur aucun d'entre eux. Elle regardait seulement dehors, les yeux vagues, tristes – trop tristes - parce que Mycroft était en vie et elle aurait dû s'en réjouir.

Et il y avait eu des pas sans corps dans le couloir – et le sang qui n'appartenait à personne. Et Mummy – Mummy savait.

« Mummy, » commença-t-il, et sa voix était rauque et sèche et il avait l'impression qu'un baquet d'eau glacé venait d'être renversé sur son corps, et à l'intérieur de son corps, et que l'eau s'insinuait partout jusque dans ses organes et – et – _non._ – « Mummy, » Recommença-t-il, et il avait l'impression d'être à bout de souffle et ses yeux étaient écarquillés et _non – par pitié, non. _ Et il était Sherlock Holmes et il ne pouvait pas – il avait passé si longtemps à enfermer son âme loin, dans un placard.

Mais son âme – _Seigneur – est-ce que son âme… ?_

« Mummy, dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ? » Et sa main devait broyer celle que John avait glissé dans la sienne, et il n'entendait pas qu'il lui parlait, inquiet – _et bien sûr que John était inquiet, et sans doute Lestrade aussi parce qu'il devait avoir tant pâli qu'il aurait pu rivaliser avec Mycroft parce que – _« Mummy. » Ragea-t-il, plus fort cette fois.

« Sherlock. » Répondit une voix. Mais ce n'était pas Mummy mais Mycroft et Sherlock en oublia momentanément – un instant, une seconde – le reste parce que Mycroft était en vie alors qu'il n'aurait pas dû – qu'il ne pouvait logiquement, réalistiquement, objectivement l'être – A moins que…

« Mycroft, je crois que Mummy nous a menti. » Et Mycroft fixa son frère un long moment sans répondre, refusant de tourner son regard vers Mummy parce qu'il savait aussi, parce qu'il avait senti la magie et il pouvait la sentir encore fourmiller dans ses veines, comme avant, comme quand Harry le touchait et –

Et la porte s'ouvrit et Harry – _Leur Harry – HarryHarryHarryHarryHarry _– entra. Et il semblait épuisé, et blessé et éteint et terrifié et Sherlock s'était retourné et le regardait comme s'il était un fantôme – _qu'il n'était apparemment pas._

Et Dieu, Sherlock voulait parler sans doute, mais Harry ne lui en laissa pas le temps et Mycroft aurait voulu prendre son frère dans ses bras et lui murmurer que tout n'était qu'un rêve – parce que ce n'était pas possible – mais lui-même ne pouvait pas quitter Harry des yeux – son Harry, son Lié - - l'homme de sa vie qui était mort. Il se mit à dessiner sur les murs des runes sorcières sans doute, rapidement, sans dire un mot, sans les regarder, les voir, en ignorant le sentiment terrible qu'il devait ressentir alors que leurs regards effarés et désespérés étaient posés sur lui et lui _hurlaient_ sourdement de leur dire si c'était vrai et comment et pourquoi et - - et - _HarryHarryHarryHarry - _

Et puis Harry leur dit autre chose encore – affolé, épuisé, terrifié, _éteint_ – et sortit de la pièce.

Et Lestrade retint Sherlock alors qu'il allait se jeter sur leur mère.

Et Oh, Mycroft aurait aimé l'aider.

Ensuite Mummy leur expliqua. Elle leur expliqua qu'Harry l'avait prié de ne rien dire, l'avait prié de leur faire croire qu'il était mort – tout ça, pour les protéger.

Et peut-être cela était-il sensé la rendre moins fautive à leurs yeux, peut-être était-ce sensé les apaiser, mais cela ne marcha pas un instant et toujours Sherlock avait l'air de vouloir lui faire du mal, lui faire payer, prendre toute la douleur qu'il avait subie et qu'il subissait encore et l'écraser dans la poitrine de sa mère et qu'elle _crie_ et pleure et s'affaisse à genoux devant lui et lui demande pardon.

Mais Harry ne voudrait pas la voir ainsi.

Alors Sherlock lança un dernier regard sur sa mère puis se détourna, lui tourna le dos et croisa le regard défait, ahuri, _démoli_ de Mycroft et il dut fermer les yeux et il serra les poings parce _non, non _–_ pitié -_ cela ne pouvait pas être en train d'arriver.

« Sherlock. » Murmura John quelque part un peu à droite, toujours sur le sofa – toujours encore blessé. Et Lestrade était à ses côtés à présent et ils les regardaient sans comprendre, mais en sentant, certainement, toute la douleur qui émanaient de leur personne – et Mycroft et Sherlock n'étaient pas - du tout - de ses personnes qui souffrent inutilement et en font des montagnes et _montrent _leur souffrance.

Mais il était évident qu'ils ne pouvaient faire autrement, et Lestrade - qui ne savait toujours pas _qui était Harry - mais oh _il avait saisi le fait que ce petit enfoiré qui avait presque tué Sherlock et déshumanisé Mycroft était vivant et non pas mort.

Et _Oh, Lestrade en souffrait aussi._

« Harry est vivant, Greg. » Dit Sherlock – et il l'avait dit maintenant, alors c'était vrai. – _c'était vrai c'était vrai c'était vrai._

« Qui est Harry, Sherlock ? » Demanda John, et il s'humecta les lèvres et échangea un regard avec Gregory parce qu'il était apparemment le seul à ne jamais avoir entendu parler de cette personne – ce garçon qui était là un temps avant et qui avait _transformé_ Sherlock et Mycroft en des êtres dotés de bien plus d'émotions que ce dont John avait été témoin jusque-là. Parce que Seigneur, Sherlock et Mycroft _aimaient_ cette personne.

Et John aurait voulu se lever et prendre Sherlock dans ses bras et effacer toute cette misère, cette tristesse qui semblait entourer Sherlock comme un nuage noir et épais. Mais il ne pouvait pas parce qu'il était blessé et qu'il ne savait pas ce qui était en train de se passer – parce que le temps semblait s'être arrêté depuis que _cette personne_ était entré et avait dessiné des dessins sur le mur et oh – _Oh Dieu non – non._

« Harry Potter ? » Et c'était totalement idiot parce que ce n'était pas possible du tout – _du tout_ – il n'y avait pas moyen pour que Sherlock et Mycroft et _Mummy Holmes_ soient au courant de l'existence du monde magique et qu'ils aient connus Harry Potter - _Le Harry Potter qui avaient sauvé le monde sorcier et –_

-et si, si – _SI_ – évidemment que c'était tout à fait possible, évident et certain. Les _Holmes dirigeaient_ l'Angleterre - et Dieu sait quel autre pays encre.

En revanche, Sherlock ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que John connaisse Harry Potter.

« Oui, John. » Dit-il.

« Vous avez grandi avec Harry Potter ? » Demanda John, et il s'était redressé et la douleur dans ses membres – qui était partout – venait de refluer brusquement sous la surprise. Il sentit la main de Lestrade glisser derrière lui et se poser sur son dos.

« Pour son propre bien, Harry Potter avait besoin d'être éloigné de sa famille. Il n'est écrit nulle part que vous soyez au courant pour le monde sorcier John.» Répondit Mummy à la place de Sherlock – parce que Sherlock semblait dans un autre monde – dans le même monde que Mycroft et ils ne semblaient pas prêt à se quitter des yeux, comme s'ils étaient en train d'avoir une conversation télépathique - _Et pourquoi pas ? _ Peut-être que Mycroft et Sherlock étaient également sorcier ?

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre – que ça ne la concernait en rien et qu'il n'était pas sûr de toute façon de vouloir lui parler parce qu'elle avait visiblement contribué largement à casser Sherlock et Mycroft – parce que la porte alla brusquement taper contre le mur et il était là – _Harry Potter_ – l'air épuisé, malade, en larme, des sanglots – _des gémissements_ – s'échappant d'entre ses lèvres craquelées et ensanglantées – et il saignait à l'abdomen – et il tendait les mains comme s'il voulait saisir quelque chose mais qu'il était trop faible pour le faire – ou qu'il n'osait pas, parce que peut-être cette chose allait disparaître.

Et il ne semblait pas les voir. Il y eut un moment ou le silence ne fut entrecoupé que de ses pleurs puis Sherlock fut sur lui, contre lui, et il souleva le jeune homme comme s'il ne pesait rien et l'entoura – et il n'était presque plus qu'un maintenant, les bras et les jambes du sorcier entourant le grand corps de Sherlock et leurs visages cachés dans leur nuque et leur cheveux et – et les sanglots se transformèrent en cri et John détourna un instant le regard sur Gregory et certainement, l'homme était secoué par l'arrivée d'Harry et la façon dont Sherlock s'accrochait à lui.

« Sherlock, Sherlock, s'il te plait, » retentit alors la voix de Mycroft, choquée et rauque – mais l'ainé des Holmes ne pleurait pas – il ne pouvait pas pleurer, parce qu'il devait encore être fort parce qu'Harry, même si il était vivant était dans un état misérable et il – il –

« Sherlock, s'il te plaît, Sherlock. » Supplia-t-il son frère parce que non, il n'avait plus à être fort maintenant parce que c'était son lié qui était là – _vivant – HarryHarryHarryHarry - _et qui souffrait tellement._  
><em>

Il observa Sherlock cesser enfin de murmurer des paroles sans queue ni tête dans le cou d'Harry puis s'approcher du lit, et décrocher doucement les bras et les jambes d'Harry de ses épaules et de sa taille et Harry _hurla_, sa voix aigue, hystérique, après Sherlock – le suppliant de ne pas le lâcher, de le garder, qu'il était désolé et –

Et puis il fut contre Mycroft et Mycroft l'entoura à nouveau, le cala contre son torse et le serra – encore et encore et encore – contre lui et Harry s'endormit – perdit conscience.

**TBC...**

* * *

><p><em>Bonsoir, plus court que d'habitude, ce chapitre - pas par manque d'inspiration mais parce que whoooooooooo, ils sont vraiment beaucoup dans la pièce là et c'est beaucoup de sentiments à étaler. <em>

_Enfin, la suite devrait arriver dans une semaine tout au plus._

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, _

_Blibl'  
><em>


End file.
